Finding Love in the England Asylum
by Halloween Witch
Summary: Bella and Emmett Swan live together in their small town of Forks. One night during a thunderstorm, their next door neighbor, James Tyler, broke in. They fought him off and end up being sent to an asylum in England! Rest of Summery inside! Enjoy!
1. Betrayed By Family

_Finding Love in the England Asylum_

_Chapter 1: Betrayed By Family_

**Full Summary: **

**Bella and Emmett Swan live together in their small town of Forks. One night during a thunderstorm, their next door neighbor, James Tyler, broke in. They fought him off and end up being sent to an asylum in England! They soon meet the Cullens, Hales, soon to be Howls, and soon to be Cheneys. What will Bella find is store for her when she falls for the bronze-haired Cullen boy and has to find a way for all ten of them to escape! **

My name is Isabella Swan, call me Bella for short. I live here in Forks, Washington with my family. They consist of my parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, and my brother Emmett Swan.

Emmett is my twin and goes with me everywhere. We don't really have any friends besides each other, but we don't care. It's always just the two of us. Him and his freakish size would keep people away from us (which we preferred), and I would be smart enough to help us both pass the year with a passing grade (god knows Emmett needs it.)

My parents are never really around. Charlie is the head of the Forks police and Renee is a famous designer of food decorations. When they are home, they mostly work on other stuff and hardly talk to us, but we don't care. We like it better that way.

The weather in Forks is... well, let's just say is always rainy. Hardly any sun, so people that have lived here for awhile are quite pale, almost as pale as the dead.

It was just a normal day in our rainy town of Forks, it was the summer holidays. We had just graduated from Forks High and we were planning on going to collage together over in New Hampshire.

Emmett and I had to stay home today because of the weather - a lightning bolt had sent the town into darkness. Emmett and I got the generator up and running and played some of our video games, starting with some racing ones and then some fighting ones. He paused the game and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey, squirt!" Emmett called from the bathroom. "You want to start lunch now? I'm hungry!"

"Alright, Em! Just leave some for me this time!" I laughed and walked into the kitchen and began to make some burgers for him and me.

"How many do you want?" I called.

"Just make me ten Bells! Thanks!" I laughed when I heard how many he wanted.

"I think you just might break your old record, Em!" I shouted. "Come get what I have done!" Sure enough he ran into the kitchen and began to eat them, still standing.

"Emmett, sit down." I sighed. He did as I said, gave me his wide grin and I laughed, it was filled with food, and yet he didn't care at all. I began to eat my own burger.

Suddenly the light went out; I screamed and felt my way over to Emmett, when I found him I grabbed tightly onto his arm. He pulled out his keys and turned the flashlight he keeps on his keychain on.

"Chill Bells, the generator must have run out of power, we didn't recharge it last time. Let's go check it out." I clung to his arm as we both walked down the basement stairs.

We both stopped when we saw a light down there already. Emmett turned off his and we quietly walked down the rest of the stairs.

I was shocked beyond belief when I saw the house was broken into by our next door neighbor James Tyler (yes, this is the bad/evil James that tries to kill Bella in the real Twilight with Victoria and Laurent). Emmett had a hand on his old baseball bat that was on the floor, he picked it up and tapped James on the shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing in our house?" Emmett said with much more venom than I've ever heard him use. He's always been the happy jokester.

James didn't answer him. Instead he swung at Emmett - big mistake. Emmett stayed in place when James swung. His fist hit Emmett's chest and James went flying back into the wall. Emmett ran after him and punched him in the jaw, then in his lower abdomen.

Emmett picked him up by his shirt and was about to give him the final punch when we heard screams behind us and yelling. I turned around at the bottom of the stairs to see my parents and James' wife Victoria.

Victoria ran to James just as Emmett dropped him. His nose looked to be broken and blood was pouring from his face.

She looked form him to us and began to yell at us. "What did you do to my husband?" She roared. I ran over to Emmett, he pulled me into his chest and coiled his arms around me while we faced Victoria.

I gasped when I saw James move at her feet. She screamed and dropped to the floor to pull his head into her lap.

"Vic-Victoria" cough "I came over to help the kids when I heard Bella scream, then when I came over Emmett dragged me down here and kept punching me. I think the kids have gone mental, you need to tell them about the England Asylum." He whispered to her before he blacked out, I think.

"Charlie, Renee, can I talk to you upstairs." She said in a whimpering voice. The two of our parents nodded and she walked with them upstairs, closing the door.

"Let's go listen." I whispered to Emmett. He nodded and we quietly walk up the stairs.

"The two of them look like they have become mental." I heard Victoria say. "I think, for the best way for them to get better is that they go to the England Asylum. It does cost a pretty penny, but it helps mental kids that are right at this age. I felt so ashamed of myself when I had to tell my sister that her kids, while they were staying with me, had to go there. They had done the same thing to my husband that your kids did and I believe that it is a similar case. Sending them now might get them out in time for college. Although no calls can be made to them, it disrupts their healing." She said. I looked at Emmett and saw it in his eyes, we both wanted to deck her.

"I don't care where they go as long as my reputation is safe and they are out of my hair." I heard Renee say. My mouth dropped, as did Emmett's. Our own mother didn't care about us and is sending us to an asylum when we don't need help at all. Charlie hadn't said anything, but I bet he was nodding. He always took mom's side over ours, but only because he was afraid he might lose her.

We walked down to the bottom of the stairs and I cried in Emmett's lap. I felt tears on my back while he was rubbing it. I looked up to see him crying too. Our parents just betrayed us and we now had to go to an asylum in England!

The door then opened above. Charlie came down and helped James onto his back. He looked at us one final time before walking up the stairs and setting James on the couch. We followed him and our mother stopped us at the doorway.

"Go pack your bags." She said cooly, looking at us with hatred. "You'll be leaving on the first flight tomorrow morning at nine." Then she walked over to James and helped take care of the bruises and cuts that Emmett gave him.

We both packed our bags in no time. I pulled mine out into the hall next to Emmett's by his door. I walked into his room, it was bare now. Favorite stuff and clothes packed, just like mine. I had emptied out my bookshelf and packed my books and writing notebooks in a suitcase.

Emmett was on his bed, staring at the ceiling. I crawled on the bed with him and that's where we slept the night.

I woke up the next morning in my brother's arms. I looked up at his face and saw that he was awake. "Bells, can you sing right now? A song that fits the place in life we're in now." He asked in a whisper.

I nodded. "How about 'Welcome to my life' by simple plan?" I asked and he nodded.

'_**Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan'**_

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever want to runaway?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what its like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what its like to be like me_

_To be hurt _

_To be lost _

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what its like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you want to be like some one else? _

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside your bleeding_

_No you don't know what its like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what its like to be like me_

_To be hurt _

_To be lost _

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what its like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No ones ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not going to be ok!_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted _

_You never had to work, it was always there_

_You don't know what its like, what it like!_

_To be hurt_

_To be lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what its like (what its like)_

_To be hurt_

_To be lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what its like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

I ended my song just as Renee opened the door. "Stop that racket and get downstairs. The men who are here to escort you to England are here." She snapped.

More tears had fallen from my eyes as rage filled my face, Emmett's face now seemed angrier now too, although with no more tears. I guess his are all dried up. Renee looked back to snap another thing at us, but when she saw our faces she clamped her mouth shut and just kept walking. I picked up a couple of my bags while Emmett took the rest.

There was a large black van out front. Two men in black suits stood by the back end of the car. The walked over to us and began to take our stuff and put it in the back of the van. When they finished they came up to us and tried to push us to the van, okay, more like only I could be pushed. I grabbed on to Emmett and he held me close to him. The men stood back, eyeing Emmett carefully.

"Son, we need you and your sister to get into the van. I'm sorry if I made you mad." The first one said. Yeah right. Only when pigs fly, I thought.

We looked back at our parents, Renee smiled at us, she was happy that we were leaving. Charlie, though, didn't look so happy, he did actually care that we were leaving. I even saw a tear leave his eye, Emmett saw it too and I squeezed his hand. I ran over to our father and kissed his check.

"We will come back to you dad, I promise." His smile was real this time and he pulled me into a hug. He did the same with Emmett.

We looked back at our mother, she didn't care. No smile was on her face now, only a look of anger. We walked over to the van and got in, but not before we both flipped her off.

She screamed and ran toward the van as we sped out of the driveway.

We finally got on the plane nearly an hour later due to the tight security. Emmett and I sat in the middle seats with both of the men in suits next to us but in the next island over. Emmett would never leave me alone with them. When I had to go to the bathroom he would stand outside the door. And when he had to go, he would pile our bags around him and piss in his empty coke bottle. I appreciated him staying but I could also handle myself, Emmett is the one who taught me to fight and box, and I wasn't afraid of them. Emmett and I would talk of what our new home would be like. We did come up with some good things. We planned to make a few friends and all get together to escape. I bet it would work too. These two guys were afraid of Em, and there were more of them than Em. We could use this to our advantage along with the fact that they don't know that I can fight back.

Like one day at high school, it was junior year and a guy was hitting on me. Emmett wasn't there because he was finishing up a test. Faster then he could say 'oww' I flipped him onto a table next to me. After that no boys dared to come close to me. Emmett was so proud of me, he made the only thing he could, his special super sugar rush sundae. I was filled with ice cream, whipped cream, frosting, chocolate syrup and chips, strawberry syrup, cookie dough pieces, Oreo pieces, and hot fudge. It was the best damn desert I ever had! But it was so much to eat that we shared it. We both laughed at the memory.

Suddenly I felt the plane landing and slowing to a stop. We were landing.

Well... we're on our way to hell.

**Witch's Note: **

**I hope you guys like my new story. I just love the beginning setting, don't you? Review back on what you think and if you want anything in the story!**

**Also I wanted to try this since other authors have and it seems to work for them, with every chapter of this story I put up, a question about you, I will ask. I hope you guys will answer them and give me an awesome review!**

**Question for the Chapter: What is your favorite thing to do? **

**My Answer to this Question: I love to write all the time!**

**Review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	2. Meeting the CullenHales & Our Cousin?

_**Finding Love in the England Asylum**_

_**Chapter 2: Meeting the Cullen and Hale Kids and..Our Cousin?**_

Our plane landed in England at about midnight here and six o'clock back home. We were moved off the plane and followed the men to another black van; which, this time, had another three extra men in it, possibly to hold Emmett down if needed. The van drove for hours until we came to face a mansion/castle. We pulled up front and got our stuff and walked toward it. There was no one out front because of the time. It was pitch black out and hard to see where we walked.

We got inside and were shown to our room. Em and I had a room together and one bathroom to share. But I didn't care that we were together in a room nor that we had only one bathroom that I had to share with my brother. I only cared that I had Em by my side to help me get though this, and I for him.

"Well… this is your room. If you make any friends you may stay in their rooms even after light out. I also have your jobs here," said a man who came with us. He held the paper up to his face and read aloud. "Isabella, you will be on cooking duty for dinner on the week days for the staff and on the weekends you will cook breakfast and lunch for the staff along with three other girls here; Rosalie, Alice, and Karalynn. From what we were told about your cooking, you and Edward will be cooking for the staff for holidays and special events.

Emmett, you will be doing some lumber cutting on weekdays from noon to five. On weekends you with help mowing the front laws from noon to two with three other boys here named Edward, Jasper, and Kenny. You should get to know them because you will be working with them everyday. They are in the three doors next to yours on the end of this hall. Today is Wednesday so Isabella you have to cook dinner and Emmett you have woodwork in the back. Get a few more hours of sleep and we'll see you soon." He said, not looking at us and walked out the door.

Em and I looked at each other and let out a sigh. Em dropped his stuff and laid down on his bed. I crawled in on top of him and there we both went to sleep that night.

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I didn't like it. I only got about six hours of sleep and I had to work today in the kitchen tonight for snotty people. I rolled off the bed and fell on the floor, yelping. Emmett woke with a start and looked down at me.

"You okay, Bells?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We'd better get up so we can figure this place out." Emmett nodded and yawned.

He rose from the bed and pulled me to my feet. I took to the bathroom first and washed up and changed. I was now in a blue strapped shirt and jeans. I walked out of the bathroom, not bothering to do my hair in anything but a messy ponytail. Emmett went in and I pulled out my diary to write in the events of yesterday and the start of today in it.

Just as I finished and Emmett came out of the bathroom, a knock came to the door. I walked over and opened it. A boy about our age was there, bright blond hair and to be honest; he looked like a large child.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton. I saw you two come in the middle of the night and wanted to say hello and welcome." He said brightly to me. Then he looked up and saw Emmett and looked a little afraid.

"So, who do you guys work with?" He asked.

"I work in the kitchen with three other girls for the staff, breakfast and lunch on weekends and dinner on weekdays. I work with Rosalie, Alice, and Karalynn. And for special events and holidays I have to cook with Edward. Although the name Karalynn sounds familiar, don't it Em?" He just shrugged. "And Emmett's got to work on lumber in the back with Edward, Jasper, and Kenny on weekdays. Same people for mowing out front on weekends." Mike looked disappointed.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then." He said. He smiled, but it was forced. He walked away and we walked outside our door. We were at the end of a hallway, only four doors were here. One next to ours and two on the other side. We walked over to the one next to us and I knocked.

"Do you think it's a good idea to walk around here so early?" Em asked.

"It looks like we can." I said. Em was about to say more when his eyes locked onto two beautiful blond twins.  
The girl was about 5'7 and long, beautiful, light blond hair. She could easily be a model. Her blue eyes stood out like there was no boy next to her had darker blond hair, curly, just like his sister's. His eyes were more an ocean blue then her bright blue but he could still pass as a model too.

"Hi, I'm Bella and this is my brother Emmett. We were brought here this morning at midnight." I said while my brother ogled the blond girl.

"Oh, so you're the new guys here! I'm Jasper and this is my twin sister Rosalie, but you can call her Rose." I shook both of their hands. We turned to Emmett, but he was as still as a board.  
"Is he always like this?" Rose asked, a little worried.

"No, this is the first time." I replied. "But I can fix it easy." I smirked. I got a smirk back from Rose but Jasper looked slightly scared.

"Emmett, I'm making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast!" I yelled in his ear.

"Cool! I'll have twelve!" He said excitedly as he broke from his trace.

The three of us laughed while he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. It just made me laugh Jasper and Rose stopped laughing and pulled us into their room, shutting their door. Rose placed a hand over my mouth and Jasper did the same for Emmett. We stayed quiet as we heard movement outside. Rose quickly shoved me into her closet and followed me in with Jasper and Emmett on his tail. We heard the door open, and we looked through the clothes to see two men walk in.

"The Hale twins ain't here." The first man said. "And the Swan twins that came last night aren't in their room either. Where do you think they went?"

"They probably went down to breakfast. I bet that Swan boy they brought in could eat a truck load of food from his size." Said the second one.

"What I really want to do is feel up that Swan girl and the Hale girl. Little Miss soon to be Howl and Mr. Hale can't protect her forever, or the new girl or Miss Cullen." Said the first one.  
_Oh I so want to kill them now!_

"Let get down to breakfast, maybe we'll see them there." Said the second one.

"Yeah, don't want to stay here and get caught by those boys around here, man they can put up a fight!"

"I know right…" Their voices were cut off by them closing the door and walking away from the room.

I pushed my way out of the closet and cracked my knuckles. "I can't wait to send them to the emergency room." I growled. Rose and Jasper looked at me with a scared look on their faces and Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder, slightly calming me down.

"So what was that about?" Emmett asked in a serious tone that he never really uses.

Rose let out a deep sigh and took my hand, "The men who work here like to rape the girls and the women who work here like to beat the guys with their whips. It pure torture. Jasper, Edward, Kenny, Ben, and Karalynn have been able to help Alice, Angela, and I stay safe from them. They stay away from the guys and when we girls bunch up they can't get us because there are too many, and some girls like to fight back… and will win. Karalynn won't put up with it; she boxes them back and sends them to the emergency room. It helps her with her anger problem." Rose explained.

"We should head to breakfast now." Jasper said. "You need to meet the others and get ready for work."

We nodded and walked down together throw long halls, until we came to what seemed to be the cafeteria. We walked with Rose and Jasper up to the line and got 'enough food to feed an army' as Rose put it, but most of it was just going to Em I told her.

They brought us over to a table near the side corner of the cafeteria. Already there were six other people there. "Everyone, this is Bella and Emmett Swan, the new guys that are joining us." Rose said.  
She took her spot on the other side of the table. Jasper sat next to her and a girl with spiky black hair. Emmett sat next to Rose and I sat on his other side next to a…wow!

He looked like a god among men! He had bronze colored hair and emerald green eyes that looked you through and through! His shirt was tight on his chest and I could see his six pack through it. This must be a dream, because I think I just died and went to heaven. "Bella, Emmett." I looked up to Jasper. "Let me introduce everyone. Next to you Bella is Edward."

_The god of men, I thought to myself._

"And next to me is his sister Alice."

_She could be a pixie the way she looks!_

"The girl with straight brown hair is Angela."

_She looks like a nice girl._

"Next to her is Ben, they're engaged."

_He looks like a nice person like Angela._

"Next is Kenny, the black haired guy."

_Wait I know him! Wait, so if that's Romeo from back in Maine then that means-_

"Who is engaged to.."

He didn't get to finish because I ran over to her and brought her into a death grip hug."Karalynn!" I said happily. Emmett had this huge grin on his face and got up to hug her too. Karalynn is my cousin form Charlie's side of the family. She looks almost like my twin, but a few other things different.

One, she is a few inches taller them me, making her 5'9. Two, she has scars on her hands from when she beat up a football jock and hit his braces; her hands were pretty bad… Three, she has natural light brown highlights in her front bangs and her hair is darker then mine. And four, she has all the colors mixed up in her eyes; it looks like a hazel-steel color.

"I'm so glad to see you cousins, but you picked a rather horrible place for a family reunion." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and slapped her arm.

"You never told me you got engaged to Romeo over there." Kenny grinned while Karalynn looked at her feet.

"He asked me the night before we were sent here." She said quietly. "That was on the summer solstice."

"Do you guys have any questions about this place or anyone?" Edward asked. _I think I lost my voice._

"Yeah, I do." Emmett said, looking angry. "I want to know this guy Newton, and those two _guards_ that so _kindly_ came to you room Rose and Jasper."

The whole group burst out laughing. Karalynn placed her hand on top of mine.

"Just tell Mike you're my cousin and you'll never hear a word from him ever again. As for the guards, never let them catch you alone. But once they find out you box Bells they won't come near you either." Karalynn laughed and leaned into Kenny's chest.

"When did you guys plan on having the wedding?" I asked her. She looked down at her hands.

"You're all the first people we're going to tell." Kenny said, as Karalynn remained quiet.

"We're going to have it, if and when we get out of here," Karalynn growled, but then brought out a sweet smile. "At the same spot he asked me to be his girlfriend a few years back, in Papa's field, back home on Halloween night." I gasped as I remembered that night.

_Flash Back _

_We were in Maine for the Halloween holidays. It was Halloween night and it was our freshmen year in high school for all of us. We had decided against walking around the town looking for candy. Instead we stay back in the field and played games all night long. It was just me, Em, K-lynn, and Kenny._

_We were playing tag, kick the can, racing each other, and watching the stars. K-lynn and Kenny were best friends, inseparable and never without the other. They even stayed over at each other's houses every night, and on family trips both would go together._

_Em and I knew they were in love. Hell, everyone around them did! They didn't see it though, at that moment. Em and I have been trying to get them together since kindergarten. We would set them up on blind dates with each other and they would think that their date wouldn't show up. So they would just talk and have fun. They never even kissed anyone yet! They were saving it for a _special_ person._

_I turned toward Em who was lying beside me. "Em?" He looked up at me. "Has he confessed yet?" I asked eagerly._

_Em smiled his goofy grin. "He finally did." He said. I gasped and had to hold back a squeal. "We were out in the pool while you guys were changing in the house, and he just blurted out 'I'm in love with Karalynn'." I sat there shocked._

_"No way, Em, that's when K-lynn confessed too. Inside the house, while we were changing, she told me, 'Bells, I'm in love with Kenny'." We were about to say more, until we heard them talking above us._

_"K-lynn?" I heard Kenny say. Em and I looked up at them to see her turn her head to him._

_"Yeah Ken-Ken." She said. It was so cute they had their own nicknames for each other!_  
_ Kenny held her in his arms and sat up with her. _

_"I love you Karalynn." He said. She blushed and so did he, just as red as a tomato. When she didn't say anything he thought the worst._

_"I'm sorry K-lynn, forget I said that. This won't ruin our friendship right? We can still be friends rig.." She cut him off by kissing his. She pulled away from him and he sat there stunned._

_"Just shut up and kiss me Kenny." She said, and boy did he kiss her. Their mouths practically slammed into each other, probably shoving their tongues down each other's throat. She grabbed at his hair and coiled her fingers in his black hair. His arms rapped tightly around her waist and back, so tight that even Em couldn't get her out._

_They pulled away from each other and looked at the other in the eyes. "K-lynn, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked._

_"I thought you'd never ask. Yes Kenny, I'll be your girlfriend." She said. And they sealed it with a kiss._

_End of Flash Back_

"You two were so stupid to not figure it out." I said to them. "And I forgot to do this that night." I walked up behind them and slapped the back of their heads.

"Oww, Bells what was that for?" Kenny said. K-lynn sighed and rubbed his arm.

"I guess we did deserve that, we were together since grade K, almost ten years and we didn't figure out that we loved each other, while everyone else knew. Especially Bells and Em." She said. Her sweet smile that I loved so much was on her face.

"So what do we do now? I'm out of food and bored now." Emmett whined.

"Well we can go back to our rooms until noon. Then the boys have to go work on wood and Angela and Ben have to go work in the garden out front." Alice chirped. We all nodded in agreement and walked out of the cafeteria.

We got back to our room with no problems. We decided to stay in Alice and Edward's room until noon. We talked to each other how we all got put here. Apparently Edward and Alice were sent here by Victoria and James too; by they're so called _Aunt _and_ Uncle._ Rose and Jasper's parents just didn't like them and sent them here to get them out of their hair. I felt so bad for them. Ben and Angela, and Kenny and Karalynn were sent here because their parents thought that it was too early for them to marry. They sent them here to hopefully break off the engagement. Not in a million years will that happen. Karalynn's grandfather, who we call Papa, was the only one happy for them when they announced it.

It also turned out that Alice and Jasper are together as a couple. I asked Edward if he was with anyone, stuttering a few times of course because of the god he is. He said no girl that had come had peaked his interest. I asked Rose the same thing, she told me most of the guys around here were jerks and tried to rape you. A boy named Royce had tried to do it to her, but the others saved her.  
"So what was this I heard about the famous Cullens and Hales here, who are they?" I asked after a minute.

All of them started laughing; I looked at Em who just shrugged. "Bella-" Edward said when he composed himself, "Alice and I are Cullens, Rose and Jazz are Hales. Were are famous because.."  
"You dad is a famous doctor and you mom is a famous interior designer." I said for him. "While the Hales are known for the hotels they host around the country. Mostly the one they stay at in California. I know who your parents are and what they do, I just didn't know that you were their kids, I never saw any pictures." I replied to him. He smiled at me and I felt my heart leap.

Just then we heard a knock at the door. A man in a suit poked his head in. "Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen, I see you are both here. We need you to come up to the kitchen and make some food for tonight's event. You will get out of your other chores today and tomorrow because you will have to make food for lunch and dinner, not to mention snacks in between. Since it's only eight in the morning, you two are not needed until ten. Don't dawdle." He closed then door and I heard him walk away.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward. He ran a hand through his bronze looks.

"Well you see, for events they pick the best cooks here to cook for them. They only chose the best two for a few reasons. One, more room around the kitchen. Two, with so many kids from different countries, they can have different styles of food. And three, it makes it harder on us because there is only two of us to cook for about a hundred. A girl named Lauren worked with me before you came. She couldn't cook shit. They sent her to cleaning duty in the men's washrooms. And I hope to never see her again; she flung herself at me every waking second! I hope you can cook Bella, I don't want to have to go through that again with another girl." Edward said. I was about to respond when Emmett laughed.

"Dude, Bells can make any food really, and add her own little spice to it. Before we were brought here she made me a thing of ten burgers that just melted in my mouth. Perfectly cooked and seasoned. Her cooking is the only cooking I eat. Until now that is." He muttered. "We would bring lunch to school that she made and eat it. I never ate anything else after that. But the best thing she ever made was her garlic bread sticks and spaghetti. She made the sauce from scratch and same with the bread and garlic. She makes everything her own way and makes it taste the best; no one has ever said anything bad about her cooking. You won't have any problem about losing her!" Em laughed.

I stared at my brother. That was probably the longest paragraph he's ever said in his life. Everyone else looked at me, but K-lynn and Kenny just had warm smiles on their faces.

"Bells even taught me how to cook." K-lynn said. "Her food is really the best. The people will be 'wowed' tonight."

"That reminds me." I said. "How was Papa before we left?"

"Not to well." K-lynn sobbed. "Papa sat and held me for hours before Kenny and I were sent here. I felt as if I was saying good-bye to him forever." Kenny pulled her close and she sobbed in his chest.

The door then burst open and the two guys from earlier walked in. "Hello." He said to me. "I'm Chad and this is my buddy Rob. Would you like to come out on a walk with us? It's a nice day; you don't want to waste it now do you?" I felt Edward's arms around my waist in a second. All the guys did it to the girls next to him, that is except Kenny after K-lynn had calmed down. She didn't say anything; I bet she wanted him and his buddy to find out on their own that I was untouchable.

Although it felt weird having Edward's arms around me, I like it, and felt like I was in heaven. But what would he want or see in a plain Jane like me? I stood up and unwound Edward's arms from around me, instantly missing them. He walked closer to me; his disgusting breath blew on my face.

"Well then let's go." He reached for my arm and I pulled it away just as he was about to grab it, brought it back and let it snap forward. My fist hit right below the jaw - a pressure point. I also heard something snap, it was his jaw. He fell to the floor, his face now covered in blood. Rob ran to his side and pulled him over his shoulders. He then met my eyes.

"You wanna go too?" I asked cracking my knuckles. He shook his head and ran through the door.

"Oh, and by the way..." I said, as he was about to turn down the hallway. He looked at me with his fear filled eyes. "You and your buddy shouldn't try that again, with any of my friends or family because next time, it will be more then a busted jaw. Oh and I'm Karalynn's cousin." He then took off down that hallway.

I laughed and walked back over to my spot next to Edward and sat down. Edward took my hand in his and look and my hand. "Are you alright?" He asked. He's eyes studied me as I tried to answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. His face wasn't hard enough to break my hand anyway. And I only had my hand broken once when I punched someone."

"And who was that?" Edward asked, looking slightly pissed.

"Emmett." I said laughing. "He was teaching me how to box since my mom wouldn't let me and I hit him in his chest, thus, breaking my hand." Edward looked better after I said that, but still a little mad.

"What are you mad about?" I asked him, placing one of my hands on his face. His face instantly calmed.

"It's nothing." He assured me, placing his other hand over mine.

I couldn't believe it. In less then twelve hours in England, I was falling for Edward Cullen.

**Witch's Note:**

**What did you guys think of Bella punching the guy? And now you know more about her family. And it looks like she has a new one now. When will she and Edward get together? When will Rose and Em get together? Will other men try to rape her? Will any of the guys get whipped by some cruel women? Find out soon! **

**Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite Twilight Saga Character? Whether it is a main character or a side character, or one that was only seen for about five seconds like Bree in Eclipse. **

**My Answer to the Question: Sadly I can't choose because there all so amazing and wonderful! But if I must, its Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	3. A Day Alone With Edward Cullen

_**Finding Love in the England Asylum**_

_**Chapter 3: A Day Alone With Edward Cullen**_

Edward and I left the others at 9:39 to head over to the kitchen. We passed many halls and doors as I followed Edward. Also there were many watchmen, and they watched us pass but not daring to come close. The man I let go must have alerted the others about me. I smiled at this.

We soon made it to the kitchen, and Edward was right. There was a lot of space and stuff.

"What do they want us to make?" I asked him. He walked over to the fridge and pulled a not off of it.

"They want us to do an Italian based dinner tonight, and for lunch they want American style burgers." He read off the note. "So what do you want to start with?" He asked.

"Well if we're doing burgers then we need to start with the batter." Edward stared at me when I said that. "Just trust me, they'll love it. It's the burgers that Emmett told you about." He slowly nodded his head. "Now I need you to grab the hamburger from the fridge and put it in a bowl. Then start mashing it with your hands, I'll make the sauce while you do that." He nodded and pulled out two bowls. He handed one to me and walked over to the fridge. While he mashed the meat I turned my back top him and made the sauce. I don't even let my family see my recipes, they're my own and I will share them with my children, that is later on in my life.

I finished it and walked over to Edward. I poured the sauce over the meat and his hands. He looked hot while cooking with me. His muscles flexed every time he mashed the meat with his hands.

I broke from my daze and got back to work. "Hey Edward." He looked up from the meat, a small drop of sweat on his forehead. "Should we do both cheese and no cheese and cooked buns or not?" I asked. He nodded his head and went back to work.

"Are we not allowed to talk or something?" I whispered by his ear. He shivered; it must have been from the cold meat.

"Yes we can talk, but the sauce you put on this was just so wonderful and powerful, the smell just caught in my throat and I just couldn't talk. And if you hear.." He stopped talking and we heard footsteps coming from the hall. "Quick! Work on something!" He whispered desperately to me. I nodded and ran over to the stove, placed a few pans on it and began heating them up and spraying them.

"Well this is a new aroma; did you learn a new trick _Eddie_?" A cold voice said. I looked up form the stove to see a woman, dressed in black like the rest of them. She had curly strawberry blond hair. She looked beautiful, but I saw that was only a look to draw people in. She had the eyes of a killer.

"Well it's a good thing that you don't have anything but burgers to make, cuz I want to have some fun _Eddie_." She said. Edward looked scared of her. She pulled out her whip and I walked carefully toward him. Edward turned toward me and gave me a look as to stay put. I nodded, but I would only stay there so long. I turned slightly back to my cooking and listened to the woman.

"Now _Eddie_ take off your shirt." I saw his back when he did; I had to hold back sobs. Whipping marks were all over his back, some looked still fresh. The woman uncoiled the whip and swung it at him. He screamed out in pain. She pulled back the whip for another whip, but I charged at her.

I threw her against the fridge and she dropped the whip. I grabbed her by her neck and pushed her down on the stove next to the fridge. She screamed as the stove burned her flesh on her back. After a while I pulled her from the stove and punched her right under the jaw, and even more tender spot that would hopefully give her brain damage. I dragged her body outside the room and cleaned up the blood. Then I turned to Edward.

I cried when I saw his back. This place was hell. Many of the marks on his back were reopened and bleeding quickly. I got a cloth and gently dabbed the blood of his back as he hunched over the counter, screaming quietly or groaning when the cold cloth touched his skin.

I ran around the kitchen until I found a first aid kit under the bar. I rubbed medicine all over his back, he flinched everytime I came to a cut. I then put the medicine away and wrapped the bandage all around his back and chest. The bandage went from the bottom of his back, just above the hipbone, to the top of his back, just below his shoulders. I helped him get his shirt back on and placed him in the chair next to the counter.

I made him a quick cup of tea to help him feel better and then went back to work on the burgers. We had enough meat and sauce to make about a hundred of them. I made them half-and-half, with cheese and without. I then made about six of my best recipes of dip and placed many different chips next to them and placed them in dishes on the table.

I walked back over to Edward. "Do we have to stay here?" I asked. He nodded his head. I kissed his check. I grabbed a few other chairs to make something like a couch for him to lie on. I took the cup from him and help him lie down. I sat down on the chair where his head laid and set it on my lap. I kept stroking his face and hair, little things to help sooth him. It seemed to work, he soon fell to sleep.

The door opened to the side of the kitchen, some other people that were being held here like us came in and looked at us. Gasping at the sight of us, then grabbing the snacks and walking out the door without a word.

I sat there a long time, just looking at Edward and sipping the tea I gave him. I finally got really bored after the first hour. I pulled out my dairy and recipe book and began to write in them. I wrote about my day in my diary, what happened to Edward, and how I think I'm in love with him. Then I pulled out my recipe book and write in a few other recipes I remembered. This book had all my best recipes in it that I came up with since I was really young.

The time soon passed and I finally noticed that all the food was gone that I made that I put on the counter. I saw that it was about 3:56 now and I had to start dinner. I found a pillow near me and placed Edward's head on it, then got up and began making dinner. I started with the spaghetti sauce with meatballs and sausage in it. It took about an hour to get it ready, then I started the pasta. While the two of them cooked, I started in on about six different pizzas. Each had its own different toppings on it. I quickly brought the pot that was almost as big as me, to the counter with the pasta now in it. I finished the pizzas and even made some garlic bread sticks, all done before six.

I walked over to Edward and shook him lightly on his arm. "Edward, when can we leave?" I asked him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Once you make dinner, then we can leave." He whispered in pain.

"Then let's go Edward. I finished dinner and it's already to go. You've been asleep for a few hours now. Come on, I'll help you get back to our rooms." I said. He nodded and slow rose to his feet. He leaned on me the whole way as we walked back.

After walking for about an hour we walked down our hallway and into his room. I helped him get on the bed and sat his head back in my lap. The others would be back soon with food for us, Em and Alice promised me they'd bring us back some.

I think I fell asleep, cuz the next thing I knew, I heard a scream. I raised my head and saw Alice in the doorway, Jasper at her side looking Edward up and down. She ran over to us and rubbed his face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Alice. He tensed. I ran a hand through his bronze hair and he calmed.

"What happened?" She demanded in a whisper. Everyone was now inside the room and all around us.

"A woman." I whispered back to her. "Strawberry blond clad in black and carried a whip, I don't know her name, but she whipped him, and it's not the first time either. He had many more on his back before she hit him. I hope I killed her." The last part was more for only me to hear but K-lynn and Emmett heard it.

"Bella, what did you do to her?" Emmett asked quietly.

I looked at him with daggers. "Oh nothing Em, I just burned her back so that she'll probably be paralyzed and punched her jaw so hard its going to give her brain damage." I said as the tears weld up. I looked back down at Edward's still body and his head on my lap.

"I'll be ok." I heard Edward whisper. His eyes were open, facing me. "And thank you Bella, I've never been able to do what you did, stand up to her and hurt her beyond repair." I heard him gulp and he motioned me to lean by his lips. I placed my ear next to them.

"I've only know you a day, and yet I have fallen for you Isabella Swan. I love you; I just hope you can love me back." He whispered in my ear.

I felt the tears fall from my eyes when he said that. I was filled with joy that he love me! I placed my lips by his ear and whisper to him. "I love you too, Edward Cullen." He smiled at this and a tear slid down the side of his face.

"Bells, will you sing us a song to give us some hope here?" Emmett asked. I nodded and picked one that I thought would work.

Reach by Caleigh Peters

_Sometimes it seams like your falling_

_Falling out of the sky_

_Sometimes it feels like you slipping_

_And running out of time_

_And that's when _

_You've gotta throw it all away_

_All other thing that people say_

_All of the doubts that fill your mind_

_Don't belong there_

_What ever you do _

_You'll never be wrong_

_As long as you reach for it_

_When you reach for it_

_Nothings to far _

_And it's never to long _

_As long as you reach for it _

_You can dream on it _

_Everywhere, it's there_

_Sometimes_

_I can be stupid_

_I can be out of line_

_But most times_

_You know what I'm doing _

_It's not like some big surprise_

_Oh and I_

_I just want to make you understand_

_That failing on me isn't in my plans_

_And all of the doubts that fill my mind_

_Don't belong there_

_What ever you do _

_You'll never be wrong_

_As long as you reach for it_

_When you reach for it_

_Nothings to far _

_And it's never to long _

_As long as you reach for it _

_You can dream on it _

_Everywhere_

_There's so much distance _

_Between what you want and what you got_

_But if you really want it _

_It's your life_

_So you gotta try_

_You gotta fly_

_What ever you do _

_You'll never be wrong_

_When you reach for it_

_When you reach for it!_

_You can dream on it _

_Everywhere_

_Everywhere_

_What ever you do _

_You'll never be wrong_

_As long as you reach for it_

_When you reach for it_

_Nothings to far _

_And it's never to long _

_As long as you reach for it _

_You can dream on it_

Everywhere

I looked around to see everyone had fallen asleep but K-lynn. "The woman's name was Tanya Denali. I knew about the marks, but Edward wanted me to keep quiet about it so it wouldn't upset Alice. But I never knew it had gotten this bad. I thought it had stopped." She whispered to me.

"Do you think we can escape from this hell?" I whispered to her.

She nodded her head. "We'll find a way Bells, just keep us going and we'll get out of here before you know it." Those where her final words before she and I drifted to sleep.

**Witch's Note:**

**Aww, they love each other! Stay posted for the next chapter!**

**Question of the Chapter: What other books or series do you like to read besides Twilight? **

**My Answer to the Question: I have so many your eyes would pop out, but I can say that one of the few of them is House of Night, it a good one, and its 8****th**** book is coming out in January, its called **_**Awakened**_**, I can't wait to read it!**

**Also people, I'm sorry for the late update, my beta reader hasn't been responding to my emails, so i decided to start putting up chapters until i can get word from her. I'm really sorry, but i have many chapters to put up and are waiting for you guys to read!  
**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	4. Edward's Nurse for the Day

_**Finding Love in the England Asylum**_

_**Chapter 4: Edward's Nurse for the Day**_

I woke finding myself in a very uncomfortable position. I had slept the whole night sitting up, my head hunched over, and Edward's head in my lap. But I don't think I was the only one in a bad spot. Only Edward seemed to be comfortable . He was laid out on the bed, laying on his stomach, and his head in my lap.

Alice slept on the floor at his side. Jasper was next to her with his head on her lap. Em was spread out on the floor on his back. Rose laid on him with her head on his chest. Ben was curled up in the other side of the room, at the end of the bed, but on the floor. Angela was in his lap, head against his chest. K-lynn laid a top of Kenny on the other bed.

I slowly got up and put in my place a pillow for Edward. He frowned when I lose contact with his skin. I had to hold in a giggle. I walked out into the hallway and stretched. No sooner then I had I felt a snap in my neck, I saw three men walk toward me in the hall. Their eyes were hungry, lust filled. I made sure the door behind me was shut tight and stood against my door, next to the one that everyone else was in. They stopped by me.

"Hey, you must be Isabella right? We were looking for a new toy to play with. And we heard what was said to be done by you. Messed Tanya up, dislocated Chad's jaw. I bet you didn't do any of that. In bet it was your dumb ass brother, Emmett right? Or all those other weak boys in the room." He and his buddies laughed. I was fuming at them. I grabbed his arm and flung him around. He hit the window next to my door, it broke open. He fell to the floor bleeding. His buddies ran at me. I swung at the first one. My fist hit the bottom of his jaw and I heard a crack. I knew it was broken. With the other guy, I kneed him in the groin. He yelped and fell back. He helped his buddies stand and they took off in the other direction.

I was too angry to go back into the room, I might wake up everyone. I walked down the hall and outside to get to the next building. I entered the cafeteria building and grabbed some food to eat. It was very empty there. It was only six. I sat there for a few minutes eating before a blond guard with a whip that looked similar to Tanya walked over to me. She had on the other hand light blond hair and a sweet smile on her face that looked really like she was nice and not acting. She sat down next to me.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" She asked me.

"Yeah, but I go by Bella. You need something? Sorry if I seam rude, bad morning." I said to her. She surprised me when her eyes turned red and she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry for what my sister did." She said. She was Tanya's sister! "I'm Katie Denali, Tanya's sister. We were brought here like everyone else. Made a labor slave here and forced to work.

"My sisters came across a guard who made us guards as well. Not willingly of course. We can't leave this place. Or at least I can't. My sisters have proven that they can come and go as they please because of how they run the place. Just like Tanya, my other sister, Irina is just as cold hearted as she is. I'm not like my sisters, I don't want to hurt people but I want to leave this place." She said to me. I felt bad for her. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Well, what if we worked together to escape this place?" I asked her.

She lifted her head from the spot she laid it on and looked up at me. "Escape?" She whispered.

I nodded my head. "We have to plan it carefully, but if we work together we can get you, my friends, and myself out of here." I whispered back.

"But no one has ever escaped from here before. It's like impossible." She said.

"If we get enough information about this place and about the work schedules of the workers, we can plan an escape around it. You can get information about people's placings and when they are, maps of the place, and what they do on holidays. I bet on the holidays guards don't just sit around in some of the places around here. We can find out during special events times when Edward and I are cooking in the kitchen or when it's just the girls and me. Who knows, there could be a dumbwaiter in there that could take us to a docking room with some trucks." I said.

"Actually you're right about the dumbwaiter." She said. I was? "There is one in the kitchen that Tanya always watched before you sent her to the ER." We snickered. "It's large enough to hold about six people at once, including your brother. It can hold up to about 1000 pounds in it. It also is only possible to hear it from the kitchen. No one can hear it from down in the garage." Sweet, it even led to a garage!

"If you get any other information you need to tell me. Can you speak any other languages?" I asked, praying she did.

"Yeah, I know Italian form high school. I still speak it pretty well." She replied.

"Good. If you find any information you come to me only and tell me in Italian. I know the language." I said

"I'll get right to work on it. I can't wait to get out of here. What day should we gun for when we escape?" She questioned.

"I would think a popular holiday." I replied to her. "Like the Fourth of July. Everyone will be busy setting it up for the guests to have a good show. We can escape while we are told to do dinner that day. Everyone can get their stuff packed and get it down to the garage. Then we all pile into a van or large truck, which ever works, and then drive out of here after we get everyone and everything. But I will have to scope out the garage with Edward or the girls before so we know where everything is and where to go. So we try to escape in about ten days." I grinned.

"Ten days then" She agreed and we shock hands. She got up and left and I dumped my tray and went back to the room with an apple and some toast for Edward. I reached the room we slept in and saw everyone was awake by now. Em ran over to me when he saw me, almost making me drop the food I brought for Edward.

"Em, let me put down this food first before something happens to it and don't eat it." He set me down and I put the food down on the nightstand next to Edward's bed. I turned back to Emmett and he looked relived.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Well I woke up about six and went out the door to stretch." I heard gasping already.

"But the guards came, didn't they?" Angela asked me.

"Yeah, but I took care of them. Who ever is on window duty has to get a new window. And the carpet has to be de-stain too." Emmett nodded his head. K-lynn and Kenny grinned while everyone else, besides Edward who was still sleeping, went outside in the hallway to see what I did. They came back in wide-eyed.

"I also met Tanya's sister, Katie, the nice one." Alice nodded her head.

"She is nice. Way better then her sisters. She just talks to us while she watches us in the kitchen each day for lunch and dinner and breakfast. She only has to watch us and the halls." Alice explained.

"Well she and I plan to help plan with one another to escape. We already have most of the plan figured out and plan to escape on the Fourth of July. All of us." I said looking at them all.

"Do you know how hard that is to pull off?" Jasper asked me. I nodded.

"I know it will be hard Jasper, but I also know that nothing is impossible. Katie is our inside link on information. She was a slave just like us and was forced to be a guard. Her sisters too but they actually liked it. She wants nothing more then to escape, I can see it in her eyes." I said. I then explained the plan to them all. They all seamed to agree with it. Even Jasper did, he also like my ideas to check out the garage before making anymore moves. They soon left to go get breakfast and I sat down next to Edward. I gently let my fingers trail down his back on his bandages, to see if his scares were okay.

I was surprised when I heard a moan come out of his mouth. His eyes soon fluttered open and he looked up at me at his side. "Morning." He whispered.

"Good morning. I brought you breakfast." He smiled at this and sat up. He didn't seam to be in pain and looked okay.

"How's your back?" I asked. He flashed me my favorite grin.

"It's fine Bella. It would have been much worse if you hadn't been there with me." He replied. I could just talk with him so easily. I think I really did love him, and yet I've only known him for a day.

"Edward?" He looked up at me.

"Yeah Bella?" He asked.

"I want to get to know you better. Could we play a game of like twenty questions or something?" Be calm, be calm, I reminded myself. He chuckled and nodded placing the last bit of his breakfast aside.

"I'd like to get to know you too, do you mind if I start?" He whispered in my ear. The cursed blush rose to my face as I dumbly nodded my head. He laughed and rubbed my check with his thumb. "That blush is beautiful." He said. My blush just got redder.

"What is your favorite color? Let's start with that." He said.

"Green." It's the color of your eyes, I though. "Yours?"

"Brown, why is you green? I'll tell you the reason for mine if you tell me yours."

"You first." He sighed and a slight blush crept to his face. I liked it.

"It's the color of your eyes, Bella Swan, that's why." He replied.

Wow. "Same thing here. Green is my favorite because of your eyes." I said to him. He grinned like Em did and we continued the questions from there. We got closer with each round. Mentally and physically. I was now sitting right next to him. I now knew that he played the piano, wrote his own songs, liked the classics, he wanted to be a doctor when he finished school, the list goes on and on.

He also learned about me. He knew I played the guitar, wrote my own songs, liked the classics, liked cooking, wanted to be a writer during or after collage, it's a long list.

I was about to ask him something more, when the others all piled into the room. Alice squealed when she saw us. "OMG!" She said. I saw her calm down she Jasper put a hand on her shoulder, but then she grinned evilly.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" She said. All the others agreed and Edward and I bowed our head in defeat. We all sat into a circle on the floor.

"I'll go first!" Alice chirped. I heard Edward groan next to me. I rubbed his arm and he smiled at me.

"Ok, Angela truth or dare?" Alice asked. Edward looked relieved when it was Angela and not him.

"Truth." She replied.

"Damn." She muttered to herself. Then she smiled again. "Have you had sex yet with Ben?" Angela blushed bright red, along with Ben beside her. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes." She mumbled. Oh god, Alice has that look to take it a step farther.

"I'm sorry Angela; I don't think we heard you." I think were going to die laughing.

"YES I HAD SEX WITH BEN!" She shouted. We all burst out laughing, but I think the worst of it was Em and I. He looked like he had busted a gut. Angela hid her face in Ben's neck and he tried to calm her down. She pulled away from him and turned to me.

"Bella, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." I said with a grin. I am not a chicken. She smiled.

"I dare you to sit on Edward's lap for the rest of the day and tonight you have to sleep in the same bed as him." Our jaws dropped when she said that. Who know Angela could be that cruel? I didn't say a word as I got up and sat in Edward's lap. Our fingers were woven together in my lap.

"Em, I love ya bro, but truth or dare?" Please say dare. If he does I can get him and Rose together!

"Bring on the dare!" He said. I smirked. I hope he doesn't kill me later…..

"I dare you Em to kiss Rose." His grin dropped from his face and he turned to Rose. They slowly, and hell I mean slowly, got closer, until Rose gabbed his face and kissed him hard. They started to move their lips in harmony for a second, and then it just turned into a make-out session. We whistled and cheered for them. They finally broke apart after a while.

"You kept her waiting to long Em." I said to him. He flashed me his grin. I know it didn't look bad but it was bad. I got scared.

"Edward, dude truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare?" It sounded more like a question. Everyone had that smug look on their face. They were in on something.

"Dude, I dare you to kiss my sis." I turned to Edward who looked scared. Probably that 'I like the girl but I don't think she likes me' shit that goes on with people that fall in love. He told me he love me already, even if he didn't know it. I reached up and grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. We started making-out too. But it was the best. It felt like I had just gone to heaven.

"Your welcome sis!" Emmett said. I laughed when we broke apart. We played for an hour before we got tired and decided to play another game. Never have I ever, stripping version. First one to lose all their clothes besides underwear and bras wins. That includes jewelry.

"Bells you go first." Em said.

"Never have I ever gotten drunk." Kenny threw in a sock and K-lynn threw in a sandal.

"It was the night when our parents yelled at us for our engagement. We got mad at them and got drunk at a bar to let off some steam. Papa found us and let us stay with him." She explained. We all turned to Edward.

"Never have I ever skipped school." Rose and Alice threw in a sandal, Jasper and Em threw in a sock. We then turned to Rose who was next to Edward.

"Never have I ever skinny dipped." I threw in my sandal and K-lynn threw in her other one.

"Emmett dared us." Was all we said. They all laughed. Next was Jasper.

"Never have I ever let the girl kiss me first." Edward, Em, Kenny, and Ben threw in a sock.

"Wait so Jasper was the only one who kissed the girl first?" I asked. Jasper nodded and all us girls burst out laughing. Next was Alice.

"Never have I ever let the guy not say I love you first." (In case you don't understand it meant that the guy told the girl he lover her first.) K-lynn took off her necklace and I took off my other sandal. Edward stared at me.

"When did you hear it?" He asked me.

"You were sleep talking last night." I said to him. He relaxed a bit and kissed me. Next was Em. Oh god, help us now.

"Never have I ever blushed at everything that I hear." I took off one of my earrings and threw it into the pile.

"I hate you Em." I growled.

"Love you too sis." He retorted back at me. Next was Ben.

"Never have I ever talked in my sleep." I took off my other earring, Edward took off his other sock, and Em took of his top shirt. Rose ogled his almost bare chest. They were ganging against us. Damn them. Next was Angela.

"Never have I ever read the classics." I took of my bracelet. Edward took off his top shirt. K-lynn took off her first earring. I stared at Edward. Next was Kenny.

"Never have I ever learned to play an instrument." I took off my shirt and Edward took off his other shirt. K-lynn took off her other earring. Edward's chest was awesome. Next was K-lynn.

"Never have I ever planned other people to go on blind dates." Damn her. I took off my skinny jeans. Alice and Rose both pulled off their shirts. Em took of his other shirt. I was left in just my lacy midnight blue bra and underwear. Wait, that means I won!

"I think I won guys." I said. They all looked over at me then at my side and they all snickered. I looked at where their eyes were. Edward's eyes were ranking down my body, desperately trying to look at my face only. I know guys can't help but look, but at least Edward is trying not to, and for some reason, I liked him doing that. I walked over to the pile and grabbed our stuff, then grabbed his hand and led him to my room. I dropped my stuff on the floor and pushed him onto my bed. I then ran over and locked the door so Em couldn't get in. As if right on cue, Emmett began pounding on the door.

"Bella, you better not do anything!" He shouted. I laughed and walked over to the door, not opening it.

"You know we won't do anything Em. And besides you guys have to get some lunch before your work this afternoon." He grunted but left. I walked over to Edward, straddling his waist and holding his arms down on the bed.

"Bring us back some food please you guys!" I yelled. K-lynn shouted back an 'okay' and they left. Edward tried to get up, but I wouldn't let him.

"May I please get up Bella?" He asked me sweetly. I smirked at him and shook my head.

"Why not?" He asked, pouting.

I kissed his lips and leaned over by his ear. "Because, I'm your nurse for the day. You will refer to me as Nurse Swan, and until your back is better, you will do as I say." I said. I nipped his ear and he let out a moan. I then pulled of his pants. He was left in green silk boxers. But that was as far as we went with for clothes. The rest of the time we just spent talking, kissing, or just being with the other. When the others brought the food back we ate in silence, then we stayed together and kissed for hours. That's where we stayed, in each others embraces, 'til we fell asleep.

It was our light in this dark hole in hell.

**Witch's Note:**

**What do you think now? I am really liking this story. Do you think they'll really escape? Review to me people!**

**Question of the Chapter: What are some hobbies you like to do?**

**My Answer to the Question: Besides writing, I like to grow a lot of plants, mostly spider plants, and I like to cook and sometimes draw. **

_**Halloween Witch**_


	5. An Interesting Morning

**Finding Love in the England Asylum**

**Chapter 5: An Interesting Morning**

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. I was in a bed and slept the night with Edward Cullen! Even if that was the dare. He was sleeping on his back, I had one arm draped over his chest and our legs were tangled underneath the blanket of my bed. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I still in nothing but my underwear and bra and Edward was still only in his boxers. I was happier today.

Sometime in the middle of the night yesterday, Katie had come into our room and left us a few papers. I got up from the bed only to be pulled back down. I let out a yelp when I slammed into Edward's chest. He looked to be pretending to be asleep. But I knew he was faking. His lips were wiggling to let out a laugh, but he held it in.

"You may think this is funny, but I really need to get up." Right as I said this, his arms wrapped even harder around me, like a death grip that I couldn't get out of, but I wasn't hurting and could still breathe.

"Edward, please let me up. Katie was here last night and left something, it could help us escape!" I whispered. He immediately went still beneath me and unwound his arms. His face was no longer playful, it was serious beyond belief. I sat up on the side of the bed and grabbed the envelope that Katie left. I felt Edward shift behind me and loosely rapped his arms around my waist.

The envelope was thick. I soon emptied it of its contents and picked up the small note that Katie left. And she wrote it in Italian! Awesome! I quickly had it translated in my head. (Writing = _italic_)

_Hey Bella, I got the maps of the buildings and the surrounding area. I hope they help you and I hope you can read this. I'll see you tonight when you and Edward cook. I am Tanya's replacement for the guard. Your cooking was so good that they decided to host another night of you guys cooking. See you then!_

_From Katie_

_PS. You and I will go down into the garage tonight while Edward does the cooking. And watch out for Irina. She wants to hunt you down and kill you for what you did to Tanya. I couldn't care less about that and am proud of you for doing so._

I laughed at her last statement. I pulled out the maps and looked them over carefully. There was only one map missing, the garage. I gave the maps to Edward to look at while I went and got dressed. I dressed in dark blue sweats and a black strapped shirt. When I came back out into the room, Angela was there with K-lynn, and Edward was talking to them.

"Hey Bells, can we talk to you right now, _alone_?" K-lynn asked when she saw me. The way she said made it sound urgent.

"Sure K-lynn. Edward, you need to get dressed anyway so I'll see you in a bit, ok?" I said.

"Sure love, see you in a bit." He grabbed his stuff and kissed me softly on the lips before he walked out of the room. As soon as he walked out K-lynn shut the door and locked it. I looked at her questioningly, but she didn't look at me, she was looking at Angela. Angela was sitting on Em's bed. Her eyes were red; it looked as if she had been crying for a long time.

"What wrong Angela? And what's going on K-lynn?" I asked them. Angela just sobbed harder, K-lynn walked over to comfort her.

"I've been having a lot of mood swings lately." Angela tried to explain through her sobbing. "And I've been feeling sick too. I've thrown up every morning since you and your brother came. I'm worried that I might be pregnant."

"Sure this isn't the best place to raise a kid, but why are you so sad about having one?" I asked, not seeing what she was getting at.

K-lynn sighed and let Angela cry on her lap. "Because Bells, if you get pregnant here, you never get to see your baby. They make you have an abortion." I gasped. "When women get pregnant, they can't work, when they can't work, stuff gets put off and the business here is ruined. They allow people to have sex, hell they let their guards rape them, they always put birth pills and condoms in the bathroom so they don't get pregnant. If Angela is pregnant, and they find out, she will lose her baby."

"But what if it's just a fluke? What if she is just getting close to her period and has the flu?" I asked, worried that Angela might lose a baby.

"That's the thing, we don't know yet. Were going to wait a day or two to see if she clears up. If she does, great, but if not, we'll get Katie to bring us a few pregnancy tests to be sure if she is or not."

"And if she is?" I asked nervously.

"Then we have to hope that she doesn't get found out, and that it makes it through these hard times until we get out in nine days." She explained. "Didn't you say that today you were going to check out the garage today with Katie?"

"Yes, tonight when Edward and I go to do the cooking for the special event. We're going to scope out the garage and draw a map the best we can. Then bring it back to everyone here to plan our escape some more. Katie is working on getting the guards schedules to see how hard it's going to be to get around them to get out of here." She nodded.

"Alright Bells, only the three of us and Katie know about the baby thing understand?" I nodded. "Until we know for sure, we have to keep it quiet between the three of us. You have to tell Katie tonight thought, she is the only one to know besides us until we are positive Angela is or isn't." I nodded my head again. "Good let's get going down to breakfast." I got up with her and we both helped Angela up. Her eyes were still really red though.

"Hang on; I'll get something for that." I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth; I put it under the cold water, and then went back out to Angela and K-lynn. K-lynn had a grip on Angela's shoulders to help steady her. I began whipping her tears away, and her eyes were now a light pink, but it was harder to tell now that she was crying.

"You cover story if anyone sees that you were crying is that you're having mood swings and started your period." Angela nodded and we helped her outside and into the next building for breakfast.

The others had already saved seats for us. We helped Angela sit down next to Ben and then we took our rightful places next to Kenny and Edward. The looked at us questioning, noticing Angela's even quieter behavior. I whispered to Edward I would tell him later, he nodded and let it drop. Kenny did the same. Ben on the other hand went crazy trying to help her calm down. When she told him the cover story, he calmed down a bit and let that idea stop.

"So any ideas for fun before and after work?" K-lynn asked. I saw what she was doing, trying to get there thoughts away from Angela. And it was working.

"Well we already did 'Truth or Dare' and 'Never have I ever', so maybe we could play 'Would you rather..'." Alice said. I knew the wheels were turning in K-lynn's and my head. When it came to 'Would you rather..', it gets bad…

"I vote for the 'Would you rather..'." K-lynn said. I could see the evil in her eyes and I knew she could very well see my own.

"I do to." I said excitedly. I couldn't hold it in, and I knew, even if it had only been a few days, that Alice would say yes. I saw Emmett and Kenny's eyes popping out of their heads, then they moved away from the two of us.

"What's wrong boys?" I asked in an innocent voice. They backed away ever farther.

"Em what's wrong." Rose asked him. She really did look worried. Em just looked back and forth between us and then scooted farther away.

"Bella, K-lynn, 'Would you rather', not a good combo." He said, fear filled his voice and eyes.

"Oh Emmy," I saw him twitch at the sound of his nickname. "Your not remembering last time, are you?" I asked him sweetly. He fell out of his chair and slid back a bit on his butt. Everyone looked at K-lynn and I. I laughed quietly to myself and thought back to our last game about a year ago.

Flash Back

"_Come on guys! Let's play 'Would you rather'!" I yelled while we ran threw Papa's goldening field. It was junior year. It was just me and the old gang again._

"_I don't know Bells; you like to make this game...unlikable." Emmett said, not looking at me. I saw the shiver that went down his spine. If only he knew how many tricks I know now._

"_I want to play too, please Kenny." K-lynn flashed her eyelashes at him and he was a goner._

"_One game won't hurt Em." Kenny said sheepishly. He still looked unconvinced. So I'll just push him 'til he cracks._

"_Come on Em! Or are you turning into a chicken?" I questioned. His head shot up to look me in the face. Unless you have a death wish, don't do what I just did._

"_I ain't no chicken! I'll play, but only one game Bella!" He snapped at me. I smirked._

"_Good. Well Em, since you don't really want to do this, how 'bout you go first?" I said. _

"_Thanks, but no thanks Bells. Rules are we have to ask everyone in the circle __only once__! You can't ask the same person twice, and no parts that include anything to do with the human body." He said, power filled his voice. But I was use to this; I only smirked at his rant._

"_Done Em?" I asked._

"_Only if you can follow these rules Bells. Or I can go have a nice long chat with dad." He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. I bet he thought I was afraid of dad's gun, as if._

"_Fine Em. Who wants to go first?" I asked._

"_I will!" K-lynn shouted. Oh god, please tell me she isn't…_

"_K-lynn, are you on natural high again?" I asked softly in her ear. She jumped up from her spot on the hill and did a back flip._

"_Yep, yep!" She chirped. I sighed along with the guys. I walked over to her and pushed her down in her spot next to Kenny. _

"_Then play K-lynn, and remember Em's rules." I said sternly. _

_She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, but nodded. "Fine." She snapped. Her face filled with furry, then it changed to a lazy chilled out face. Wow, major mood swing! She then grinned._

"_Emmy! Would you rather eat a spider or kick a wasp's nest?" She said happily._

_He sat there shocked, just mumbling 'umm', as he looked at her. _

_It was only the first 'would you rather..' and I was already on the ground laughing my ass off. K-lynn just sat there, sitting, waiting for Emmett to answer. I saw nearly 10 different emotions cross her face while she waited. _

"_Emmy! Answer me!" She screeched. This is one of the reasons I love 'would you rather..'. K-lynn always gets a natural high playing this game, and as long as it not forced toward me, then I'm fine. It was the best damn thing to watch her have this 'natural high' and go crazy. She would jump up and down, scream, pout, tackle, just like a little kid whining, but 10 times better. _

"_Umm, I guess I'd eat the spider?" He more asked then answered. _

"_Yay!" Wow, she is really into it today. She fell back on her back on the golden grass, then she went quiet. _

"_K-lynn?" I asked nervously. I looked up to see her face and let out a sigh of relief. She was asleep!_

"_Well, she's out of it for a while, the high knocked her out. So boys, who's next?" I asked. But when I looked back at them, they were gone._

"_Damn, and I had a good one to ask too." I muttered. I then sat over by K-lynn and watched the clouds go by._

End of Flash Back

"Ok then no 'would you rather..'. I get it." I said annoyed. Em let out a sigh of relief and sat up next to Rose but as far from me as possible. Kenny didn't seem as worried but still kept a bit of distance.

"Well there is a swimming pool, but so many people are working, it mostly is empty." Jasper said. "The staff have there own pool on the other side of the campus, so we don't really get visits from them."

"That sounds good." I said. "Then we'd have the whole pool practically to ourselves. It's perfect! Lets go grab our stuff and meet in the hallway outside our rooms when were ready. Sound good?" They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok then, see you guys in a minute." I said. I dumped my tray and raced up into my room in the dorm building. It's been so long since I've gone swimming, I can't wait. I grabbed all my stuff, put on my swim suit-a midnight blue bikini, and a pair of sunglasses. I pulled my shorts back on right before Em walk in.

"You ready sis?" He asked me.

"You bet! I've been waiting to use a pool in a long time, its going to feel so good. Not to mention it's going to help Angela feel better." I said.

"What's wrong with Angela?" Emmett questioned. Time to lie, sorry bro…

"She has a bit of the flu; the cool water might just help bring her back to her old self." I lied. I hated to do it, but we have to until we know for sure if Angela is positive or not.

Em seamed to buy it though. " Mm'k." He said. He then grabbed his stuff and headed to the bathroom. I grabbed my bag and walked into the middle of the hallway. Just a few seconds after I got there, Edward came out of him room and walked to my side.

"Hello Bella." He said. He picked up my hand and placed a kiss on the top of it.

"Hi Edward." I replied back, a bright red blush seeping into my checks.

"Are you ready to go swimming?" He asked.

"Hell yeah." I said. He smiled and kissed me. Oh how I love this…

"Let's go love birds!" Alice shouted and I noticed that everyone was here now. I blushed even more. The other's snickered and headed past us toward the pool. Edward and I followed after them, hanging our head to hide our blush.

The pool was just on the backside of the building, it was huge and I bet it had to be with all the people here.

As soon as we got their, everyone voted to play chicken. First it would be me and Edward vs. Alice and Jasper, while K-lynn and Ken would face Rose and Emmett. Angela and Ben decided to sit this one out in the light end. Since Alice was so small, she fell over after one push during our first fight, making the win easy.

The other fight was better then the last. Since Emmett was so large, it helped Rose while she fought my cousin. But in the end, my cousin was stronger and ended up wining. Now it was time for the major fight.

It was me and Edward vs. K-lynn and Ken. I was nervous about this, K-lynn was really strong and Ken could take Edward. We got up on the guys shoulders and then began the fighting.

And it was one hell of a fight.

K-lynn came at me with everything she had, which was a lot to say the least, plus Ken had quiet a bit of muscle himself. I knew that we weren't going to win, but we at least had to try. That was until she pulled a fast one on me. She grabbed _both_ my hands in one of her own and used her other one with all her strength to push me off Edward's shoulders.

"Wahoo!" She cried. Ken let out a laugh and pulled her off his shoulders then pulling her into his chest, gently kissing her before coming over to help us up.

"Good game." The two of them said. I smiled and took my cousin's hand and she pulled me up. As much as I hated the fact that I lost, I felt happy. Even though we're in a place that's just like hell, we have friends and family to back us up, and to realize that if we never came here, we would have never met each other.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" I heard a horrible voice sneer.

All of us looked up in the direction the voice came from. A silver blond haired girl stood above us, her eyes were like death, killing anything that looked her in the eyes. She was a guard, it was easy to tell from the whip that was on the side of her belt and the black uniform, and that's when it hit me.

Above us was standing none other then Irina Denali.

**Witch's Note:**

**Whoa, talk about a twist! Do you really think that they will get out of there? What does Irina have planned for all of them? And what will happen in the garage? Tune in next time for the next chapter! Review!**

**Question of the Chapter: Is there a person or a group of people who you hate the most in your life, and what does he, she, or they act like.**

**My Answer to the Question: Most of the people that were from my school were horrible, I called them 'drama people' because it was the only way to entertain themselves in a small town, get in trouble or get others in trouble, like **_**me. (I also hate Colby Hilton)**_

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	6. Into the Garage

_**Finding Love in the England Asylum**_

_**Chapter 6: Into the Garage**_

Katie had told me before to watch out when her sister came along, and now I can see why. When I look up into her eyes, it's like I'm saying that I'm ready to face my death. Her face and features were cold and hard, ready for a fight, well she had found one. The one person she wanted to fight the most, me.

"Irina Denali." I said calmly.

"Bella Swan." She seethed back. "I think you know why I'm here."

"Why no, I honestly don't. Why is it that you're here?" I said, playing dump, my voice thick with sarcasm.

"You think your so great, by beating the shit out of my sister, and being goodie-goodie friends with my not so much sister. I'm going to kill you for what you did to her!" It was the last thing she said before she lunged at me in the pool.

Everyone backed away form us as we dulled it out in the center of the pool. But her attacks were easy to doge. She was moving threw water, not the easiest thing to walk threw. She pulled out a knife and tried to run forward to stab me. But the water held her back, slowing her movements. I dived into the water, she followed after me, but she was extremely slow, she didn't know how to move with the water, this is what I'm better at.

I raced around her and popped out of the water, pulling her head into a lock, cutting off her breathing. She lunged the knife towards my arm, but fell short when I dropped her into the water. As soon as she resurfaced, I decked her hard in the middle of her face. I felt the bone snapping under my knuckles and she flew back into the water and cried out in pain.

I swam backward to put some space between us to see what she would do next. She held her nose in her hands, as blood fell furiously form her face. Yet she still had the strength to lung again. But she didn't see how that was really bad.

I let my body slide under the water, moments before her fist made contact with any part of my body or face, and she, ran strait into the wall that was right behind me. Her faced scraped even more then before, she pulled herself out of the pool and slowly walked away.

Before she disappeared out the gate, I saw her glare back at me, the blood rolling down her face from where the skin had been scrapped off her face when she hit the wall. We watched her then walk off, the gate slammed shut behind her. I knew that this was _not_ the last time I would be seeing Irina Denali.

"Bella! Are you ok?" Edward said as he hurried over to my side. I nodded to him and let him look over my body to make sure. He sighed with relief when he saw no marks on my skin.

"Not bad Bells." K-lynn said from outside the pool, a towel draped over her shoulders. I grinned back at her.

"Holly crap!" Emmett yelled. "We gotta go guys! If were not there in a few minutes, we're going to be late!" He held out his watch to show how late it was and everyone but Edward and I scrambled to grab their stuff and fly out the gate.  
"Later Bells!" K-lynn yelled.

Edward's face was pretty happy, my only guess is that we are alone- wait! We're alone… Alone together…

I grabbed his face and pulled his lips to mine. He pulled my body into his just as roughly. I felt him hands pick me up into his arms, never breaking the kiss, and bringing me out of the pool. We soon pulled away for lack of air, and he sat down with me in his arms on the lawn chair.

"Edward?" I whispered. He kissed my forehead.

"Yes Love?"

"Don't freak out or anything, but are we allowed to go to the cooking room now?" I asked hesitantly.

"I think we could, I mean, dinner isn't for another few hours, but we can start early. I also think that Katie is already watching the halls over there right now, but I'm not sure. Why?"

"Because I was thinking that we could head down now and get a good scope of the garage, I could draw a map, and you could cover my post up in the kitchen if a guard comes by while Katie and I are gone."

"That idea is great Love, but I wish you would let me go down with Katie instead. I know that you can protect yourself, but I can't lose you." He said, taking my face in his hands, kissing my lips lightly, and looking me in the eyes.

"I can see where you're coming from Edward, but you need to see that it's better if I go. I am smaller, I can hide better, and I'm not that large and heavy to make much noise."

"Alright," He said. "But promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise." I said, and sealed it with a kiss.

Edward and I got dressed and headed over to the kitchen. On our way there, may of the kids looked our way, smiling and giving us thumbs up behind the backs of the guards. Turning down the hallway to the kitchen, Katie emerge form the bathroom across the hall.

"Bella? What are you doing here so early?" She asked.

"Here to check out the 'you know what'." I said. "Plus, we had nothing to do, and if we have to wait we can."

"No, there is no reason to wait. I was just worried that something was wrong."

"Sorry, I should have expected that. But now let's get to work. Katie, let's take this into the kitchen where no eyes and ears are." She nodded and we went inside the kitchen. She closed the kitchen door, making sure that it was looked

"Ok, so here is the plan. Katie, you and I will head down into the garage and scope it out. Edward will stay up here to pose as the one working here; making sure no one comes in here. Ok?" The two of them nodded.

"The dumb elevator is this way, let's hurry." Katie said. She let me threw the kitchen, and there I saw, in the corner, a huge stack of boxes.

"Move the top two out of the way." She told me. We moved the two boxes and found the elevator. It looked brand new, and fully ready to go. We both got in quietly and Katie closed the door. Just before it close completely, I saw Edward stare at me with tearful eyes, as if I was leaving him. I gave him a smile to show him I _was_ coming back, the door shut, and the elevator went down.

Katie was right when she was talking about the elevator being quiet, as we got further from the top, it got quieter around us. When we reached the bottom, Katie was the first to open the door and look out. She quickly pulled the door open and motioned me to come out of the elevator. We hid behind the boxes that had been place in front of the elevator. I peered out around the boxes and suddenly jumped back when saw a set of guards walk past the boxes.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked toward Katie as I tried to lower my heart rate. She lifted a finger to her lips, motioning me to be quiet. I nodded and looked around the boxes again. This time no one was around and I looked further out. This place was huge, but not as filled with as many guards as I thought. It had ten large trucks in here with still a good ten to twenty more spaces that could be filled. The nearest truck to us was the one on the wall, which thankfully was right in front of us.

I quickly pulled out a piece of paper and drew a outline of the garage, marking places where we had each truck spot was and where we saw other rooms that led away form the garage. I was very thankful when I saw that there was no cameras down here, I bet it's because no one thought that we could get down here, hell even know about this place. I drew up the boxes that hid us and we quickly backed up into the elevator and headed back up.

Edward was there as soon as we got back up to the kitchen. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips.

"Bella, what happened down there?"

"We saw a lot of trucks we could escape in, but the closest is the one in front of the boxes that shield the elevator from view, docking # 30. It looks like we have our escape area, now we just have to wait and plan out our timing with the guards."

"I'm already working on that, and should be done in a day or so." Katie said.

"Not to ruin the good vibe form planning to escape, but we do need to get started on dinner now Love. You took a little longer down there then I think you planned on." Edward said.

"Ok, then lets go." I reached for his hand and pulled him toward the counter and got some pots out for what ever we were to cook.

"What do they want tonight?" I asked.

"They want a variety of whatever you know how to cook, preferable a sea food section with vegetables." He replied.

"Well, then I'm going to need some fish." I said as I looked into the fridge and saw no fish what so ever.

"There's some in the back, get out what you need and I'll get the fish." With that said I got of to work while Edward went to fetch the fish, and Katie watched me.

"I wish that I knew how to cook." She said. "You look like you've done it for years and years, and don't need to look at a recipe."

"It just takes practice Katie, and all you need to have is a teacher that can help you. Tell you what, after we leave this place, I'll teach you how to cook, ok."

"That sounds awesome Bella. Thank you."

"Also," I whispered, hoping Edward wasn't here. "Is there anyway you can get your hands on pregnancy tests?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Angela might be you-know-what. We need one to be sure, can you grab one?"

"I can, but if I'm not here to watch my post and a guard sees that I'm gone..."

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you." She smiled and hurried out the door. Edward soon came in after with all the fish we would need for tonight.

"Where did Katie go?"

"She went to get something for me." He dropped it, but I could see that he saw threw my light lie.

I had soon finished cooking most of the fish and vegetables when Katie finally came back with want I 'needed'.

"I wasn't sure which were the best, so I got a few of each different kind." She whispered. "It'd be best to have Angela use them as soon as possible. We need to know if we might need to step our moving date." She then slipped them into my hands and I popped them into my jacket pocket.

"Thanks Katie."

"Everything ready?" Edward called for the other side of the kitchen.

"Yep, you can have the servers take the dishes now Edward." I called back. The door then opened and the servers came in and began taking the dishes out, one by one, starting with then appetizers and then the fish.

"Well with that done now, I guess we can head over to the café and get something to eat, what do you say?" He asked.

"That sounds good, I'm starving, and we have to make sure that Emmett doesn't eat it all before the others can have some." We both laughed and headed into the next building with Edward and sat down at a table, noticing that none of our friends were here yet.

"My favorite sis! What's up?" Emmett called form down on the other side of the café.

"Well, there goes the peace and quiet." Edward whispered to me. I couldn't help but giggle at his words.

"Alright so what's for lunch?" Emmett asked.

"Em, its dinner time, not lunch." I groaned.

"Wait, so I missed a meal? NO!" He yelled, faking his heart being ripped out and fell to the floor.

"Should we be worried?" Rose asked.

"No." K-lynn, Ken and I said simultaneously. We all laughed and sat down to eat, and then I notice the look on Angela's face. She looked really pale now, very sickly. We'd have to have to have her tested soon.

K-lynn sat next to me and Kenny on her other side. I pulled out a slip of paper we had our food assignment on and wrote that I have 'the stuff for Angela'. K-lynn looked at me strangely when I handed her the paper, but a look of realization hit her face when she read the note. She nodded and wrote back, 'After dinner, get Angela and get over to my room, fast as you can.'

And that was exactly what I did.

After dinner had passed, it was hard to get Ben to let go of Angela, but after a bit of persuading that Katie was able to get her hands on some meds for her, Ben surrendered her to me. I hurried and took Angela over to K-lynn and Kenny's room, thankfully when I got there, K-lynn kicked Kenny out and we hurried in.

"Katie got a few different types just to be on the safe side, so we have multiple ones to go by if one might be wrong or broken." I whispered to Angela. She nodded and her hands began shaking as she moved toward the test we had placed in the bathroom.

"I-I can-can't d-do it!" She cried. "I-I can't." She began to cry and fell to her knees. The two of us both dropped down with her and held her as she cried.

"Its ok Ange, we'll try again in the morning after you've got some sleep and clamed down, ok?" She nodded and we helped her onto the bed and she went to sleep.

"I'll tell the guys a cover up and get them to sleep without us tonight." K-lynn said, I nodded and let out a sigh. It was a good thing that she was telling the lie, I can't tell one under this pressure, that and I can't lie without others really picking them up unless they can't tell.

K-lynn soon came back in with clothes for all of us. "I told the guys that Angela was embarrassed to be without some girls tonight so we volunteered to stay with her, I don't know of the guys believe me but for now we've got some time. Let's sleep and try again with Angela in the morning." I nodded and pulled up a pillow next to the bed Angela was on.

"We'll be ok Ange." I whispered before I felt myself drift to sleep.

**Witch's Note:**

**Oh god, is Angela really pregnant, or is it the flu and she's out of whack? Let's find out next time! Review!**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you do during Vacation time?**

**My Answer to the Question: The answer is simple; get the hell away form my little brother!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	7. Positive

_**Finding Love in the England Asylum**_

_**Chapter 7: Positive?**_

Morning decided to come at a snails pace. Either that or I was just impatient, yeah its opinion two. I was out of mind worrying over Angela and I couldn't sleep. I looked over at my cousin, she was on her back looking at the ceiling, not blinking, is she sleeping with her eyes open again?

"K-lynn?" I whispered.

"Yeah Bells?" Oh, so she is awake.

"I can't sleep."

"Me too, I can't really sleep without Ken."

"Yeah, I know what you mean; it's the same thing with me and Edward."

"Why don't you go and clear you head Bells. I'll stay with Ange for a while, then when you come back, I'll go back out for a bit." She suggested. "And don't ague about you going first; I'll be fine until you get back."

"'K, I'll be back in a bout an hour."

"I'll be waiting, and if you're not back by then, I'm coming to get you."

"Ok." I slowly got to my feet, stretching my sore muscles form sleeping on the floor and grabbed a black hoddie of mine before heading out the door.

It actually was very peaceful out here, no guards, no body but yourself. You can think, you can hear things around you that would have been impossible during the day. I could help but think though that I wish I could share this with Edward, my love. I think now that it was a mistake coming out here without him, and if I'm right, he's probably in his room alone, wide awake, and out of his mind as to why I would sleep without him.

Maybe I should go back and get him, maybe I should go in, if he's asleep or not. But what if he wants to sleep? What if I was intruding his slumber? Maybe I shouldn't.

Suddenly I heard a rustle in the bushes and I jumped back. I brought up my fists in front of my face and held my breath, getting ready to strike. Yet it was a relief to me when I saw it was only the harmless Mike Newton from my first day here.

"Hi Bella." He said.

"Hello." I said dryly. "You should be more careful, I almost knocked you out."

"Sorry, I saw you walking out here by yourself and I had to come out here to see if you were ok, not many people take the risk of walking out here alone."

Risk my ass; he just was waiting for me to get alone to talk with me without Edward or the others here. "Really? Well as you can see, I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to finish my walk in peace." I made the move to walk away but he reached out for my arm, grabbing it and turning me around.

"It really isn't safe here by yourself, let me walk you back, I know a short cut for here." Ok, can he not take a hint? I yanked my arm from him and backed away.

"I said no Mike, now leave me alone." I growled, daring him to try again. This time he didn't and I turned to leave, but I was cut off when quiet a few guys came out form behind the bushes and tried to grab me. Soon they closed in all around me and I was boxed in.

"That wasn't a request Bella." Mike said. "Now why don't you come with me before you get hurt?" He pulled out a gun then and I gasped. Who knew the Mike Newton would go to such extremes to get a girl to go out with him, or so he could… oh god!

"You're a guard disguised as a worker!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"Very good Bella, I didn't think you would figure it out so quickly."

"It's not that hard when you have a gun and there is no other way to have one if you weren't a guard."

"Don't hate me Bella, I only want to have some fun with you…"

"Get the hell away form me you son of a bitch!" I screamed and took of threw the crowd of guys. A lot of them took a shot at me, with their guns or with their fists, all missing until I got close to the end of their group. One of them got me square in the jaw, and he had some sort of material on his had, thus scraping the skin of my check and all the way up to my forehead. I did the best I could to not let out a scream, and I ran for the dorms.

I could hear the gun shots behind me as I reached the door. I was able to make it inside before I heard the gun shots simmer down, quieted. It was then that I started to feel the pain in the side of my face and the blood rolling down my face and neck. I breathed in heavily, but then tensed when I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. I raised my fists, but instantly put them down. I can't fight like this; I'd only get myself killed. I raced to hide behind the stair case and waited.

"Bella?" I heard someone whisper. I felt the tears burn my eyes as they fell and I ran out into the other person's arms.

"K-lynn." I cried. She gasped when she saw me and hurried me upstairs.

"We're lucky that the others didn't wake up form the shots. That fight was a bit of a ways off to distance it. What happened?"

I recalled the evens to my cousin and she was a deep red when I was finished. She sat me down on the other bed in her room and got the first aid, and began working on my left side of my face, the one that was torn to shreds.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" She growled, keeping it quiet so the others weren't woken.

"I want to help out with that."

"And so will all the others once they see your face." She retorted. "You need your rest, and we can't let you go off alone again with Mike and his buddies with guns. I know it's your day off, but I think you should have more then just Edward with you."

"Maybe your right, but where could I go? Its no like I'm allowed to go in with you guys."

"Well maybe you could." She suggested. "I mean, its Katie watching us, so who is going to stop us? Besides, I think it would be a relief to Edward too."

"Alright." I whispered. "And where is Angela?" I asked, suddenly noticing that she was the only one in the room with me.

"She's in the other room with the others, hiding with them as they sleep. She snuck in and is hiding among them while I went to find you. I just finished with your face so I'll go tell her it's ok to come out now." K-lynn then headed out of the room and I went into the bathroom to look at my face.

And it was not the best sight to be seen. My face was covered in bandages on the whole left side of my face, not including my eye. Bloodstains were on my neck form where my cousin had not been able to wipe them off yet.

"Bella, are you ok, I was so worried and-" I heard Angela's voice say before I saw her stop at the bathroom door and she gasped.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" She whispered as she hurried over to my, slowly letting her fingers trace over my bandaged face. I flinched back, letting myself fall into the back of the bathroom.

"Let me get the rest of that blood of your neck." She offered. She picked up a washcloth and began wiping off the blood.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I heard my brother scream. All of a sudden I heard foot steps race towards the room and I instantly curled up in fear of all the others seeing me.

"Emmett be quiet! You just scared her, now she's even worse then before K-lynn got you!" I heard Angela yell.

I suddenly felt the shocks on my arms and my heart began to race, Edward.

"Bella," He whispered. "What happened? Please let me in." I felt him stocking my arms, pulling me into his warm body, and that was when I lost it. I began to cry. My shoulders began to shake and my breathing raged. I slowly lifted my head to let him see. I saw him gasp; he let his finger trace my face and my neck.  
"Who did this you to you?" He said as calmly as possible, which was still not much because his hands were in tight fists and white as the dead.

"Newton." I whispered. Edward started cursing up a storm and the others began planning a way of attack. The girls too, I even saw K-lynn pull out a gun.

"How did you get your hands on a gun?" Alice and Rose asked.

"Katie brought one in for me. Now to help some other people plan his funeral." The other shouted in agreement and began to follow her toward the door, all but Angela and me, she couldn't in her condition, and she knew like I did that we couldn't.

I hurried by all of them and blocked off the door form them. I pulled the gun out of my cousin's hands and threw it towards the bed.

"Bella, get out of the way." My brother seethed.

"I can't Em. Did any of you think how this would ruin our chance to escape form here, are you will to risk that you can't help those that want to leave, all for the sake of me." Everyone got real quiet after that. And I slowly hoped that they would realize that this could _not_ be done.

"But Bells, he hurt you." My brother whined.

"It doesn't matter Em, we need to stay on track for the escape, now please go to bed, and I'll see you in the morning." I said, hugging him. He gave me a one armed hug back before storming off to bed. The others began to follow him out, all but K-lynn, Angela, Ben, Kenny, and Edward.

"Love, please let me stay with you." He begged. I nodded; I needed him just as much right now as he needed me.

"Grab a place to sleep guys." K-lynn said. "We in for a long night." We all nodded and we started heading for spots to sleep. Ben and Angela went for the bed on one side of the room, and I was going to let K-lynn and Kenny have to other. I headed for the back corner when I felt Edward pull my back toward the bed. I looked back at him and the others and K-lynn pointed to the bed.

I was forced onto the bed with Edward while K-lynn and Kenny took the floor. We got into bed and said our good nights to each other and we all went under.

"Bells, wake up." I heard K-lynn say. I slowly opened my eyes and saw K-lynn and Angela standing above me. I suddenly felt that Edward was not here and I freaked.

"Where's Edward?" I said worriedly. K-lynn rubbed my back soothingly.

"Don't worry Bells; he just went to get some food for us girls with the guys while we stayed here."

"All us girls?" I asked.

"Yeah, we need to deal with Angela's problem now, or else we may never get another chance. Alice and Rose are here with us, and Angela is in the bathroom, testing."

I nodded and looked around her; I saw Rose and Alice sitting on the other bed, both looking at the floor. I looked out the window; it was still dark out, early morning.

"When did you tell them?" I asked.

"Right after the guys left, but before I got you up." My cousin said.

"I'm going to check on her." I got up form the bed I was on and headed over to the bathroom door, knocking on it once before I called to her.

"Angela? Can I come in?" I heard quiet sobs on the other side of the door before it slowly opened and I slipped inside. I saw Angela over on the side of the bath tub, crying. All the tests were laid on the counter top. Smiley faces, blue spots. Oh no…

I ran over to her side and brought her into my arms. "I won't let them take him or her from you Ange."

"But look what happened to you last night."

"It doesn't change a thing. And now… the others need to know. Ben needs to know Ange."

"I know." She whispered. "I don't want to lose my baby."

"We won't let them." I said just as K-lynn was opening the door.

"Positive." I whispered to her.

**Witch's Note:**

**Uh oh…. Review!**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you have more friends or best friends?**

**My Answer to the Question: I have more best friends then friends, since I don't have many friends, I'm very close to what I do have.**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	8. Hiding Out

_**Finding Love in the England Asylum**_

_**Chapter 8: Hiding Out**_

Edward came back with the other guys a little past three- thirty, with food for Angela and then all just went back to bed with us, never wanting to leave in the first place after what happened last night.

Morning came a little too soon for my liking. I wanted it to stay dark outside so the others couldn't see my face better in the light. The good side of my face was on top of Edward's chest. He had been kind enough to stay up with me for most of the night while I cried. Emmett is going to flip when he sees my face now. Last night, he could only make out the edges of my face and was told by K-lynn what happened. Now when he really sees my face, we surly will be stuck here forever.

There is no way I can face him, or any of the others. In a way, I failed them. Because of this wound, I can't fight like I use to. I can hardly see threw my left eye and the whole left side of my face is useless. I would be pointless for me to go out into a fight, I would only be able to see with one eye, the other half of my would be blind, making it wide open for an attack.

I couldn't stay here. I know I have to be careful, but its best that I'm not here when the others wake up. It will just cause more trouble and all the others to worry. I slowly pulled myself out of the bed Edward and I were sharing and I got on some indigo jeans and a black, sleeveless hoddie to go over my blue tank top. I slipped on my sandals and I quickly wrote them a note that I was going to see Katie and I slipped out the door.

As soon as I made it outside, I pulled my hood over my head, so if anyone was up during this time, no one would have to see my beaten face. Katie and I had set no real time that we would met today, but she told me that if I ever needed to talk with him, I could head over to the kitchen in the morning where she guards everyday and talk with her, and that's just what I needed to do.

I walked carefully down the paths, watching ever corner for movement. After not seeing any during my walk, it showed that Mike didn't think that I would show my face before my face was healed. Well he was wrong, I was just being more careful then I had before.

Thankfully, I made it safely to the café without any problems, and I sunk around back, getting in threw the back door.

I never bothered to check the clock, but soon I heard the time when the clock struck seven, it was that many times I heard the wooden bird sing from the distance. I quietly walked down the hall and made it to the kitchen, where inside Katie was already there, looking over all the items.

"Hey Katie." I said weakly. My voice still out of it since I was hit.

She turned around and gasped at my appearance, but she had yet to see my face. "Oh my god Bella, why are you dressed like this? Did something happen last night?" She questioned, pulling out her whip.

"Katie please calm down, I'll tell you what happened to me and explain, but you have to stay calm, we need our inside source of information so that we can get out of here." I begged.

Her faced calmed and she nodded and took a seat on the counter, I got up next to her and pulled down my hood. She gasped when she saw the broken side of my face, and then I told her what had happened the night before. She sat threw it, crying with her hand covering her mouth to keep from letting out too loud of sobs. Her grip on her whip tightened as my story went on to how I mostly lost half of my face.

"Say something Katie." I begged once I was done. She was having a hard time breathing since I had arrived. She slowed up her breathing so that it returned to normal and let out a sigh.

"Bella, you have to let them see." She said. "They need to see."

"I can't, it shows my failure to them."

"How? Because you got hurt by Mike and his gang? Bella it's not your fault that you got hurt, things just happen and you need to let it go."

"But you didn't see them last night Katie, last night K-lynn pulled out a gun _you_ gave her, and Emmett was ready to just kill him and probably many other people just to get back for my face. They were willing to give up our chance to escape for my face." I cried.

"Bella," Katie tried to say, but she was at a loss of words, because she now saw the extent of what happened last night. "Bells…"

Just then, I heard a knock at the door. "Katie, Bella, its Edward. Can I come in?"

I gasped; I couldn't let him see me! "Don't let him know I'm here." I begged Katie and dived behind the counter, pulling the hood back over my head as he came in.

"Is anyone with you Edward?" Katie asked.

"No, I'm alone, but the others are all worried. Is Bella here with you?"

Katie looked at me sadly before respond, "No, you just missed her, she went off to the bathroom after hanging out with me for a bit, letting me know what happened last night."

"So you know what happened?"

"Yeah, it took I all had, and Bella here next to me to calm me down. I was just about ready to break something."

"Emmett was too; all the others wanted to kill Mike and all the others that did that to Bella. But it wasn't until this morning when we all woke up when she was gone; notice how right she was night before, as much as we hate it. We have to keep our heads held high so we can get out of here. I came here to explain that to her, and to take her back so that the others could talk with her, but since she's not here-"

"I'm here Edward, and I heard everything." I said, sitting behind the counter. I heard Edward gasp and run over to me. He slowly lifted his fingers up to my face, tracing both sides of it, before kissing me.

"You had me so worried. I almost thought he got at you again." He whispered, a single tear falling form his eye. "Everyone is so worried; we need to get back-"

"No Edward, I need to be on my own for a bit." I said quickly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Last night hurt me a lot Edward, surly you can understand that. And even if they do come to terms with what happened, if they see my face, it's all over. I can't face them; I'm surprised I even faced _you_." I cried, tears beginning to slip form my eyes.

"Let me at least run back and let them know your ok and I'll stay with you, please Bella, I can't stand to see you hurt. Let me be with you." He pleaded.

"Ok." I whispered. He kissed my lips hard before he ripped himself away from me and ran out the door. As soon as the door closed, Katie was by my side, letting me rest my head on her shoulder, and letting me cry my eyes out.

Until I could cry no more tears, Katie sat there, just being there for me, and when I was done, she still stayed there letting me calm myself while we waited.

Edward soon came back with some breakfast and a sad look on his face, it worsened when he looked at my face, and he knew I had been crying. I watched him place the food on the counter before pulling me form Katie's embrace and setting me in his arms where I had sat on the floor.

"Bella, please try to eat." He begged.

I shook my head, "I'm not really hungry." I said, but my stomach disagreed with me, calling out for food. Edward heard it and reached for the food on the counter.

"Bella, please!" He looked so far into my eyes, further then any other person I have ever known. I could see that he was look in _me_.

"What happened last night was _not_ your fault Bella." Katie said. "And you didn't fail them, you did all you could, and if you weren't able to fight, well... many bad things would have happened."

"Is that what you think Bella?" Edward asked, surprised. "Last night was not your fault, please believe that. And you could never fail us, as far as I'm know, you won that battle."

"How can you say that? How do you think I won? Because I didn't!" I sobbed.

"Yes you did, and you won because you lived." He whispered, kissing my forehead. "We were just mad last night because you were hurt, as much as I think you don't realize it, we all care deeply for you Bella. We wanted to kill Mike and were not thinking strait when we moved to attack, which is probably what he wanted. But when we woke up in the morning and remember the pain on you face from the night before, we felt so ashamed, if anyone has failed, it was us Bella, and we were hopping that you would forgive us."

I looked at him, I couldn't understand why they thought they were the ones who failed, they did nothing, and I was able to stop them. Howe can they feel that they failed me and want _my _forgiveness?

"I don't understand. How can you feel that?" I questioned.

"It's no different then when we think of how you feel. Just as you try to understand how we believe that we failed, we are trying to understand where you are coming from."

"I failed you because I can't protect you anymore, I can't fight."

"And we failed because we weren't there to protect you, or realize when we let our tempers get the best of us that we need to keep our heads together so we could get out of here, and to be there to help you. So if we plan to keep blaming ourselves, then we might just as well stop right here and just hope that we can get out of here in the new few years."

I heard the door close, and saw that Katie was no longer in the room with us. I was thankful that she gave us some privacy.

"You're right Edward." I said. "And I'm sorry, but I just couldn't face them after last night, and I felt so guilty."

"As do we, and we want to show you that it's ok now. Will you please come back with us?"

"I don't know Edward, I don't know if I can."

"I understand." He whispered. "But you need to at least talk to your family, which means Emmett and K-lynn, maybe Ken as well. At least do to for me."

"Ok." He smiled and pulled me to me feet, and walked toward the door. I pulled my hood back over my head and followed Edward out.

I was surprised though when I came out of the building that no one looked at me or stared or talked behind my back. They were just talking, maybe my story hadn't gotten out yet, or maybe Mike wanted me to feel that way.

"Mike wouldn't be stupid enough to say anything." Edward whispered to me. I nodded and took his hand in mine as we got back into our dorm rooms.

"Why is it so quiet?" I asked.

"Because the others are all waiting to see if you're ok." He said, leading me into our room. All the others were depressed and looking at the floor or were in each other's arms, crying. Even K-lynn, who I had not seen cry in many years.

"It's kinda sad that you didn't really break your record for how long you could go without crying K-lynn." I said, smiling slightly. Her head snapped up, along with everyone else's, looking right at me.

"Bells, you came back." She whispered, running up to me and hugging me.

"Let's just put this behind us and plan for what to do once we get out of here." I said. She nodded in my shoulder.

"Ok, but are you ok?" She asked. I looked down at my feet.

"I was scared, when I saw the hate in all of your eyes last night, it scared me beyond belief, and now I understand that it was out of anger at Mike, but I thought at the time that it was my fault that you were mad and were willing to give up our escape for my face."

"Oh Bells, I'm so sorry that we made you feel that way. We weren't thinking last night."

"Let's just put it behind us K-lynn." I said. She nodded and we shook on it and hugged again.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jasper said. "But we do need to get going to our jobs soon."

"It's alright Jasper," K-lynn said. "Let jet over to the kitchen Bells, you and Edward could possibly check out the garage while we cook for the others. Katie said there was an elevator in this kitchen too."

"Ok." My cousin took the hand of her lover and I took the hand of mine and we headed out the door. The other's followed after us until we hit the break off path, where us girls and Edward were heading over the kitchen, minus Angela who was going with Ben to the garden.

"We'll see you guys soon." Emmett said before leading the boys off toward the front of the place, leaving us behind them.

"Well, lets get a going." K-lynn said. The rest of us nodded and headed into the building where the girls were supposed to cook. We passed by many rooms filled with other girls and guys that were cooking and making food.

"Here we are." Alice said, opening the door, leading us into the kitchen. It was a lot like the one Edward and I use, but smaller, and not as much stuff was here.

"It's good to see you guys are here," Katie said as she walked into the room. "If you're better now Bella, you and Edward can head down into the garage form this point, I found out that there is at least three elevators that lead to the garage, one for the head kitchen, where you and Edward work, the one here and one other that is on the other side of the building, in another kitchen, each coming out a different area in the garage, but as far as I know, you guys will be shielded by boxes when you get down there, just like last time."

"Thanks for the info Katie, now let's get going, where is it?" I said.

"Right over here, next to the fridge." She showed us where the silver box, the elevator, was on the wall next to the fridge, it looked to be all set up and ready to go.

"Here is some paper for the both of you and a few pens, write down what you see and where you came out at." Katie said. Edward and I nodded and crawled inside and the girls lowered us down.

It was the same as it had been the last time, but this time we came up to another area where we landed. I climbed out of the elevator and looked around the boxes, we were landed in front of truck docking #12, vs. last time, and we had been in front of docking #30.

"Wow." I heard Edward whisper next to me. I placed my fingers up to his lips and motioned him to be quiet. He nodded and looked around the corner, taking notes just as he was told. But I noticed that this was not place to escape form, this place was far to loaded up with guards around, even with the smaller number of them, and there were still around 40 of them.

I pulled on Edward's sleeve and pulled him back to the elevator. We both got in and headed back up, ready to report what we saw. Katie and the other girls were there when we got up there, and were waiting for us.

"What did you find?" Rose asked.

"We came out in front of docking #12, which is too over crowded to escape form, its best to stick with docking #30 as we had planned." I said.

"We understand." K-lynn said. "You did great Bells, now you and your boyfriend had better sit down and rest before I make you." We both laughed and sat down in the empty chairs and watched our family work, hopefully waiting for the day we would leave here.

**Witch's Note:**

**Omg, don't you feel bad for Bella? That was so sad, and I wrote it! Please review people!**

**Questioned of the Chapter: What is your favorite color or colors?**

**My Answer to the Question: My favorites are purple and black. (But I am not Goth or emo!)**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	9. Getting it Together

_Finding Love in the England Asylum_

_Chapter 9: Getting it Together_

I was easily surprised how fast the next few passed by without any problems from anyone. Irina still hadn't shown up since we last saw her the day before I got face slashed up, and Mike has gone back to being his supposed prisoner self. It was actually only two days away form our escape, and we were preparing for then. To night we were starting to pack to get ready to get out of here, and Katie was working with Edward and Alice at the moment to contact their parents, explaining what was really going on and send us all plane tickets out of here, a direct flight to Maine, which is not only where their parents live, but Papa, K-lynn, Emmett, and my grandfather form Charlie's side, lives there as well.

While Katie was working with Edward and Alice, I was in the special kitchen, holding off for Katie and Edward until they came back. I was making the endless amount of desserts they needed for not only the special guests they were have that day, but also for the other prisoners here. I was currently making about a million different kinds of pudding and a few chocolate pudding pies, that and few other pies. It wasn't until I had finished making the fifth one that I heard a knock on the door. I hurried over and looked threw the window to see Katie and Edward. What a relief. I opened the door and hurried them in.

"So how'd it go?" I asked hesitantly. Edward smiled at me.

"They were suspicious of Victoria and James since the very beginning. They were also quiet happy that we wanted to leave here. We gave them all the names of our group and our tickets will be waiting for us at the front desk on the 4th. They also said that they would contact your grandfather and let him know about you and the rest of your family coming back." He said.

"That's great! Now all we have to do is get our stuff together, and make sure that no one gets to the truck until we get out of here, and we need to check the patterns to see who's on duty in the garage that day."

"I already found that out." Katie said, joining in on our conversation. "As it turned out, they are only having me look after the garage. But there are having my sister take care of the rooms above."

"Irina?" I guessed.

"Yeah, Tanya is still in the hospital." We all snickered. "So only Irina will be watching the hall but, that sad part about that is that she has ears like a hawk. So our best bet is to get most of everyone down in the garage before dawn and then have two or three people to make sure we have everything and give us the all clear before we head out."

"What time does her patrol start?" I asked.

"Eight-o-clock. Sharp. So we don't have much time." She said.

"We already know that you are going to be one of the ones that hang back because of you being on duty, but who else should be? I would but everyone would yell at me 'no' unless there was no other choice."

"Damn right." I heard Edward grumble.

"So who else do you think should go Katie?" I asked.

"I personally would prefer if you were with me, along with Edward for some muscle just incase, but its up to you guys." She said.

"Edward, when we get back tonight, we need to discus this with the others." He nodded and moved over to the pudding and took out a spoon to taste it.

"Mmm! Bella this is really good, my complements to the chief." I blushed and Edward and Katie laughed.

"Yeah, well, we still have a few more of these pies to do and dinner tonight, so we best get started." I moved back over to the pies when Edward blocked my way.

"Love, why don't you start on dinner and I'll finish these pies up." He said. I had to think about that, because the thought of 'will my pies be there when I get back' popped into my head.

"Can you promise that _all_ of the pies and desserts will be there when I check up on them?" I asked.

"Yes love," He laughed. "They will all be in the fridge, cooling."

"Alright then, and don't eat anything!"

"Yes love!" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and started in on tonight's dinner party for the guests.

Tonight it was requested that they have seasoned meat dishes along with multiple vegetables. I planned on doing my best dish for meat, along with a few others that need not be mentioned. I made nearly 15 pork roasts with stuffing and bacon in it.

I fried, steamed and boiled vegetables and a cheetah's pace and it still wasn't fast enough, we only had about half a hour left before the food was to be taken out, and I had spent to much time in the pork.

"Edward, get the meat out of the oven and get all of the pieces on the plates, it done now." I said as the timer went off. "And once you done, could you help me with the vegetables, I'm in need another set of hands."

Edward rushed over to the oven and started taking out the meat two at a time and set them out on plates. The servers soon came in as he was getting the last bit of meat on the last few plates. Damn, I wasn't going to be done in time.

"Tell me what I can do." Katie said, running over to me. I set her to work by getting the broiled vegetables in the dishes I set out for them while I finished up the salad.

I got the last bit of tomato slices in the salad dishes. I get them set out on the counter and the waiters soon came and took the food out into the other room. I let out a sigh of relief and sat next to Edward on the floor, who was trying to catch his breath as well after running around the kitchen.

"Jeez how many people do they have coming every night?" I sighed.

"From what I've heard, since you've got here Bella, the parties have gone threw the roof and more people are coming because of your food." Katie panted, sliding down on the floor next to us.

"And how much more cooking are they going to have us do?" I asked.

"We still have to cook the 4th of July feast tomorrow for that day, and after that, we get the 4th off, as does a few other workers. The rest of them, like the others won't get out until about ten, but have to get into work early by six. So we'll have to be the ones to take all of our bags and get them placed on the truck." Edward said.

"How much time do we have to pack?" I asked.

"Only tonight and tomorrow night, they have us working at the stove all day until our arms fall off." He sighed. "It's a good thing we didn't bring much to begin with, or else that would have been a long time getting everything down to the truck."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, if we had TV's here, Emmett would have brought his video games, his wii system, his ds and game boys." I laughed.

"Yeah and Alice would have brought her whole wardrobe with her, make up and jewelry included, which would have taken up all the space of our room or more." He chuckled.

"Its cool that you guys have those memories." Katie said sadly. "Because of my sisters, I don't have those memories."

"Well, you'll have loads of them once we get out of here." I said, trying to cheer her up. "After all, you'll be staying with us for a while anyway."

"Yeah, but I still wish my sisters could be different then they are. But I guess that life, besides, now I have a new family." She said, and she was right. We're her new family.

"That's right, and don't you forget it!" I laughed. The two of them laughed with me until we finally stopped and knew Edward and I had to get back to our rooms, we had to get back to the others, begin to pack, and tell them of our plans for tomorrow.

Taking our short walk back to our rooms, I noticed that- there was a very odd, yet disturbing feeling here. Like I had felt the night Mike had attacked me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, sensing my uneasiness.

I looked at him in the setting light of the sun. "It feels like we're being watched, just like when Mike attacked me a few nights ago." I said.

His expression softened and he took my hand and hurried us back along the path back to our rooms. Yet he moved faster when we heard a rustle in the bushes. I hurried along with him until I heard a click and turned around, my eyes grew and I pushed Edward into the bushes as the gun shot went off.

"Edward, are you alright?" I whispered after we landed in the bushes.

"Yeah, keep down though." He whispered back to me. I nodded in his back and we waited. For what, only Edward knew.

"Bell-la? Ed-ward? Come out; come out where ever you are!" I heard Mike call. I swallowed the lump in my throat, he came to kill us.

"When you get the chance, hit him as hard as you can, then make a run for it. I'll cover you." Edward whispered to me. I felt a tear slip from my eye, what about him?

"Bella? Don't you want to play with me?" Mike called. He walked over so that he was right next to me. I ran out in front of him and he lowered the gun, smirking, big mistake. I pulled back my arm and let it snap forward until it connected with his face and I could feel the bones cracking under my knuckles. Before he hit the ground I managed to knee him in the groin and grab Edward's hand, pulling him away before Mike could get up, and made a run for it.

We were able to round a corner before Mike was able to shot off another round at us. We kept running until we made it back to our room, where everyone was waiting. Edward and I ran into the room and slammed the door shut, then began staking this against the wall.

"What going on?" Emmett asked.

"Barricade the door and windows; don't let anyone in or out." I said. Everyone moved as fast as they could to move things in the way of the door. I hurried over to Edward's side, checking him for any wounds, luckily, seeing none I moved next to him and curled into his side on the floor, now bare, other then the bed and dressers against the windows and the door.

"What happened?" Emmett asked again.

"Mike attacked us. We barely made it out of there alive; he had the gun in his hands. He did fire a few times, but missed us." I said quietly. I saw my family's faces and watched them turn a deep red, filled with unbelievable anger.

"_That_ _fucken asshole_!" Emmett seethed. I wanted so badly to comment on his horrible use of language, but seeing him in this state, he would have bitten my head off if I said anything.

"Emmett, you know we can't do anything about it." K-lynn said quietly, her eyes trailing on the floor. "Besides, well be rid of him in less then forty-eight hours. Think positive like you always do, and before long, we'll be on the plane out of here."

"I know, but it still hurts that I can't do anything." He complained. I got up form Edward's arms and brought my brother into mine. He rested his head in the crock of my neck and breathed in deeply.

"I don't want to lose you Bells." He whispered.

"You won't, as long as we stick together, we'll get out of here. Now we have to put this behind us and plan for tomorrow and the 4th. I know it's hard to put earlier behind you, but you have to try." I felt Emmett nod in my neck and he pulled his teary face away and went back to his spot next to Rose. I went back into Edward's arms and sat in his lap.

"So what did Katie say?" K-lynn asked to start out with.

"She would prefer if we got everything down and onto the truck before about seven, since Irina goes on-duty at eight. Katie will be able to load our stuff onto the truck due to the fact that she will be the only one within the garage. She also asked that two of us stay behind with her to make sure we have everything and everyone when we leave. She requested that Edward and I go, but I told her you guys would probably tell me no." I explained.

"Damn right! You're staying with me while we get out of here-" Emmett stated until we heard a large crash. I looked over and saw my cousin seething next to Ken. Her hand was bleeding profoundly from breaking a lamp in her bare hand. I backed away from her and further into Edward. He held me closer as K-lynn approached Emmett, if it was possible; I saw her face get angrier with every step.

"Emmett McCarthy Swan! You have no authority over what Bella does! Yes she was hurt, but she's getting better and if Katie needs her, it's her choice wither to help her or not. Would you rather us all suffer here until one of us is kill, or beyond that? Because if you do, then just keep doing what you're doing!" She yelled in his face, punching him in the jaw with her bleeding hand. He fell back into the floor. She had gotten him is a soft spot, when her hand had made contact, Emmett's teeth bit into her knuckles and his own lip, causing them both to bleed, that and Emmett's nose was bleeding, not broken but bleeding.

"But if I do let her go then she'll be killed!" Emmett argued.

"Not if I give her this." K-lynn walked over to her dresser and pulled out the gun, placing it in my hand, and folding my fingers over it. I stared at her.

"K-lynn.." I whispered.

"I don't know if you'll use it or not, but it would make all of us feel better if you took it with you Bells, hide it in your room until its time. Now if you'll all stop fighting for about a few minutes, I need to bandage up my hand." She handed me the gun in her good hand and walked into the bathroom with Ken at her heels, closing the door behind them.

"So I guess that means that Bella is going with Katie." Angela said, rubbing her hand over the small bump that was on her stomach. When we got back, we planned to have her checked out and see how far along she is, but we've already guessed that she's about a month and a half – two mouths along. Her morning sickness is dulling and she's settling on the fact of soon becoming a mother and wife.

"I guess so." Alice whispered. The whole group looked over at me, smiles on the tips of their lips.

"I better start packing." I said to them, pulling myself off the floor and moved over to my stuff that we had stashed in K-lynn and Ken's room. Most of the stuff was already packed due to the fact that none of us wanted to unpack in the first place, so all of our clothes just ended back up in the suitcase.

"Do you think its safe enough so that we can leave our room in order to pack ourselves?" Rose asked, rubbing my brother's arm soothingly.

"No, you should wait until tomorrow, wait out the night. It's still too soon to open up, so wait until morning. Since Edward and I have quiet a few things to cook tomorrow, we'll be leaving before all of you, so we'll move the blockade in front of the door. Now it's best that we get some rest. Goodnight." I said. I sat down in Edward's arms and snuggled into him. He pulled me further into his chest after grabbing one of the extra pillows and a blanket off the bed, covering the two of us. The rest of the others soon gathered in their own little spot to sleep, other then Angela and Ben, who was now pregnant so the two of them slept on the bed.

K-lynn soon came out of the bathroom, her bandaged hand at her side and crawled into the other bed with Ken, for there was no other room to sleep on the floor.

"Not to much longer Bella, just hang in there a little longer." I heard her whisper faintly.

"Okay." I whispered back, seeing her smile at that, and I felt myself drift to a peaceful sleep in Edward's arms.

**Witch's Note:**

**Okay, so soon their breaking out! Isn't that great! And I'm going to promise you people that this story will **_**not**_** end when they get home, stuff will happen after that. Now at least you have something to look forward too! Review!**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your most favorite book to read that you might even reread over and over again?**

**My Answer to the Question: I do that with most of my books, but the ones that I do it the most with are my Night World books, I love to reread mostly how the wild powers come about and how someone always finds love in the end. **

**Review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	10. Our Last Horrible Memories of Here

_Finding Love in the England Asylum_

_Chapter 10: Our Last Horrible Memories of Here_

Slaving over a stove, cooking hundreds of meals by the hour. That is what we were forced to do the day before the 4th. Edward and I had just finished packing our stuff before we had decided to come down here at an early hour to begin cooking for the big day.

"Edward, is the desert in the freezer yet?" I called form the stove.

"Yes love, and I got some of the dinners in the oven too." He shouted back from the other side of the kitchen, which was a long way away from me. We were being overworked already, and we even came earlier then normal. Six in the morning to be precise. I'm dead tired on my feet and I'm even surprised that still awake. If Edward weren't here to keep me up, I would have fallen asleep over the stove, and _that_ would have been bad.

"Love, the water's starting to boil over." Edward said urgently, waking me up form my daze. I quickly turned down the heart and stirred the water. I grounded.

"I'm never going to stay awake, even your wake up calls Edward." I sighed. He walked over to me and brought me over to the sink, turning on the cold water.

"This should help to wake you up." He smiled, lacing his fingers in my hair.

"Edward, what are you do-" I was cut off when he pushed my head under the cold water. He pulled my head back up and I gasped. My face felt extremely cold, but I was wide awake now.

"I'm sorry for the cold, but it woke you up right?" He said. I giggled and gave him a kiss.

"Yes, thank you Edward. Now we have to get back to work, I'll get back to the stove and you back to the salads." He kissed my temple before moving out of my way and went back over to the counter.

"You know," He said after a minute or two. "I feel as if you should have yelled at me when I did that."

"You mean putting my head into ice cold water?" I chuckled.

"Yeah," He said, shaking his head.

"If it was another time then maybe, but now is not, it was the best way to wake up. It was needed, I know that, and that's why I'm not yelling at you. Now lets get back to work, after all, the faster we get this done, the sooner we get back to the others."

"Works for me." He said. We soon got back to work on the other foods before finally finishing in the late afternoon, about five-thirty. I felt dead tired on my feet even more then before and practically fell off my feet. I was ready to face the floor, one of my oldest friends, when I felt two arms wrap around me, pulling me off the ground. I was in Edward's arms.

"I'll carry you back love." He said.

"I can walk Edward, besides we're both tired beyond belief." I argued.

"Love, you just now practically fell flat on your face and you tell me you can walk back to our rooms? I have to disagree with you there, so I will carry you back, and I'll watch for Mike. Just try to relax and if you can, try to get some sleep." I curled into his chest and nodded. As Edward walked out, I could see Katie coming down the hallway for her checks and she waved to us. I waved back and Edward stopped to look back at her, giving her a reassuring smile before headed back out again. I felt really tired though and I slowly felt myself slip into a peaceful slumber.

I still felt tired when I felt Edward place me down on the bed. I sat up and rubbed my head as I tried to wake up.

"Hello love, get some good sleep on the way back?" Edward asked me.

"Not really, I feel as if I haven't slept in days." I replied.

"Do you feel well enough to head over to the cafeteria to get some dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll wake up on the way over; just don't let me fall on my face." He nodded and we headed out the door. Edward held me close to him as we walked over, Mike was still on the loose and I was still partly tired on our way over to the cafeteria.

"Hey you guys!" I heard K-lynn call to us. We noticed her and the others at their table. I nodded to her and quickly headed over to the lunch line to get some dinner that the girls made. I grabbed myself some pizza and Edward grabbed some salmon before we headed back toward the table where all the others were, minus Katie who still had her posts, and couldn't be seen with us here.

K-lynn waved to us with her none bandaged hand until we got up to the table and sat down. Her broken hand was at her side while she ate with her bad hand, in other words, she broke the right and is using the left to eat, not easy for a righty.

"Guess what Bells." She said to me. "We all got off work for tomorrow for all of our chores are done. The gardens are perfect, the lawn is mowed, the fire wood stacked, and the food all prepared for us and the special guests."

"That means slight change to the plan. We can make it even earlier then we had planned, probably right about the time these special guests come in before Irina's shift at eight. We can have all of you guys get down there and load the truck with Katie while Edward and I are up above you keeping guard. We want to get done before eight so that Irina doesn't find out about our plan. So I suggest that we bring our stuff down at about five-thirty in the morning, before anyone really is up, it also gives us the darkness to hide us and our bags. We only have to hope that no one is on guard duty, especially Mike."

"Can we pull it off?" Angela asked. "We've almost lost a few of us to him already, what to say we won't tomorrow?"

"We have to take that chance Ange, if we ever want to get out of here, and if you want to see your baby." I whispered to her. She nodded and withdrew herself to rubbing circles around her little baby bump.

"What should we do since this is our last day?" Alice asked.

"We should do something fun back in our rooms, we don't want to get in trouble that would prevent us form getting out of here. So what we'll do is grab all our stuff and get in one room and blockade the door, having fun until we have to go to bed. Then at five the next morning, we'll take down the blockade and get our stuff down to the loading dock."

"But what exactly will Katie have you and Edward do?" Emmett asked.

"Most likely she'll have us keep watch above until everything is packed in the truck, then when people start to come and go, we open up the garage and drive out of here, we have to expect some trouble when that happens though, so everyone needs to be arms with at least something, like any more guns if we can get our hands on them, or some knives incase someone gets on the truck with us."

"You almost make it sound like were at war Bells." Kenny said.

"Well you could put it that way, and if we don't treat it like one, we'll never get out of here or have another chance. This is our only shot, we _have_ to make it." I said.

"We should get going back to our rooms then if we want to make it back before the Mike patrol sets out." K-lynn said. All of us in our group nodded in agreement and we grabbed the little food we didn't eat and headed back to our rooms. We all saw Mike as we passed by. He watched us carefully, but made no move to come after us, which I was thankful for. I didn't want to be attacked by him and his goons again any time soon.

After the short walk up to our room we barricaded the door with our bags and triple checked to make sure we had not forgotten anything, because surly we were never coming back here, even if it was the place where I found love.

"So what can we do now that we're back here and it's only now starting to get dark?" Edward asked.

"Well first let's check the time, because we want to be down early so we can get up pretty early." I said.

"Its just now seven-o-two." Ben said.

"I know what we can do!" My cousin shouted. "We can have someone sing that will tire us all out and get us to sleep faster, and wear out the person who is singing."

"That might just work." I said. "But who would sing?"

"That would be you of course my silly cousin." K-lynn grinned.

"No, we should have Bella and Edward do a duet!" Alice said. We all turned to her. "Edward sings pretty well, and we all know that Bella can sing, so why not try both in a duet?"

"Works for me, but what song pixie?" Em said. Alice quickly thought to herself before flashing us a large grin.

"They should sing 'When You Look Me in the Eyes'. The older version that was the duet. That was a nice song, and they should sing that."

"Bells. Ed. You ok with that?" Ken asked.

"Like we have a choice anyway." I said, shrugging my shoulders, Edward did as well and Alice went to turn on some music to go with the song.

'_**When You Look Me in the Eyes**' _

_Edward: The heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_Bella: I've been looking for that someone,_

_Never make it on my own_

_Edward: Dreams can't take the place of loving you_

_Bella: There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

Both: When you look me in the eyes

_And tell me that you love me_

Everything's alright

_When you're right here by my side_

When you look me in the eyes I catch a glimpse of heaven

_I find my paradise _

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Edward: How long will I be waiting_

_To become a better man_

_Bella: Gonna tell ya that love you_

_In the best way that I can_

_Edward: I can't take a day without you here_

_Bella: You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

Both: When you look me in the eyes

_And tell me that you love me_

Everything's alright

_When you're right here by my side_

When you look me in the eyes I catch a glimpse of heaven

_I find my paradise _

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Bella: Everyday,_

_I start to realize_

_Edward: I reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head up high_

_Bella: It's all because you're by my side_

_Both: When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

Everything's alright

_When you're right here by my side_

When you look me in the eyes I catch a glimpse of heaven

_I find my paradise _

Both: When you look me in the eyes

_And tell me that you love me_

Everything's alright

_When you're right here by my side_

When you look me in the eyesBella: I catch a glimpse of heaven

_Both: I find my paradise _

Bella: When you look me in the eyes

When I opened my eyes to look around, I saw that all the others were fast asleep. I quietly laughed at them; they couldn't stay away for one song? They _must_ be tired.

"We should head to bed too, Love." Edward whispered in my ear. He guided me over to the other bed and set the alarm clock for five the next morning. He kissed my lips before I curled up into his chest. "Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight Edward." I whispered back and feel asleep as he hummed me to sleep.

**Witch's Note:**

**Here is comes! The moment we've all been waiting for… and its not here yet, but it's coming! Only one more chapter until the dramatic breakout begins. Let's hope they don't have to use the gun or knives.**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you have a good dating life? How do you feel in a relationship, or do you prefer to be single?**

**My Answer to the Question: I don't have the best dating life, I'm in high school and I've only had one boy friend, but he's so nice to me and we have such strong connection, he might be the one, even though we've only been dating a about six and a half mouths.**

**Also people to let you know, I'm going to be checking in with my beta reader to see if she can start looking these chapters over again, so the next chapter might be a longer wait then what they have been in the passed couple months. **

_**Halloween Witch**_


	11. Escape

_Finding Love in the England Asylum _

_Chapter 11: Escape!_

I was having a wonderful dream, I guess. Although it didn't feel like it was a dream in the first place. I was standing in an open field, flowers everywhere. It was beautiful. And there was Edward, right next to me, he held out his hand for me and led me to the middle of the field where we sat down on the soft grass and watched the sun slowly rise in the distance. How could it be a dream? It felt so real. I felt the warmth of the sun, I felt the soft grass and flowers beneath me, and I felt Edward beside me. I curled into his side and reached up to kiss him... and then it all went black. All I could here was a screeching sound in my ear.

It was then that I woke up and quickly turned off the alarm as to not wake up anyone else that could be nearby or alert the guards. All the others were asleep, not phased at all by the alarm. I sat up and shook Edward's arm.

"Edward, its time to get up, we're getting out of here today."  
He immediately got up and we started to wake the others. We kept the lights off and gathered our things, quietly heading out of the dorms and towards the kitchen. Luckily, we ran into no trouble and got into the kitchen unnoticed.

"Em, you and Rose head down first, get the stuff off and wait down there, then send the elevator back up and we'll send down the others. Let us know what Katie says from down there." He nodded as he and Rose got in with all of our bags and we sent the elevator down into the garage. We listened as it went down, holding our breaths when we heard it stop at the bottom. We waited quietly and hidden in the kitchen while we waited for the elevator.

When we heard it come back, I moved from my spot and toward the elevator, inside it was Rose.

"Katie's stuff is at the bottom, but she isn't there, we can't find her down there, but everything else is in order." She reported.

"No trouble... but Katie missing?" I asked.

"No, and as we speak, Emmett is loading our stuff on the truck. But where could Katie be?" She asked, looking worried.

"I don't know, Edward and I are on look out anyway, so we'll watch for her. Go, take everyone down and get them on the truck and wait for us or any other orders." Rose nodded and she loaded the elevator with the girls first and got them down before coming back up and taking down the boys. We waited for a long time before Rose came back up to us with her next report.

"Everyone is on the truck, Bella." She said when she came up the third time.

"Still no sign of Katie?" I asked.

"No, we can't find her." I sighed and looked at Edward. He looked at me with a worried expression.

"Rose, head back down and wait in the truck with the others, if anything happens we'll let you know, stay out of sight and be unheard." She nodded and headed back down in the elevator.

"What do you think happened to her? It's been nearly an hour since we starting loading stuff, we got here around quarter of six and Katie's still not here. Do you think something happened to her?" Edward asked me as we hid.

"Shh, Edward someone's coming!" I said quickly before we heard the door open. I looked out around the corner and saw Mike holding Katie in a head lock.

"Bella, I know you're here. Come out now, and anyone else with you, or else I'll snap her neck." Mike threatened. I could hear Katie gasping for air and I knew we had no choice. I stepped out from behind the counter and Edward followed.

"Where is the rest of your group?" Mike asked as he continued choking Katie.

"Down below." I said quietly.

"Send him down and bring them back up. Try anything and I'll kill them both." Edward looked at me nervously and I pulled him to me, whispering in his ear.

"Get the others to come up with something and fast we've got only minutes." I said. He nodded and headed down the elevator.

"Now you two are going to scream for me." Mike said, pulling off his belt and ripping Katie's whip off from her side. "I want to hear you scream loud for me, and beg for me to spare you're lives. Do anything but this, and then I can do what I've wanted to do for so long with you Bella."

He smiled sickly at us and threw Katie towards me before he began walking toward us. I pulled Katie up and pushed her into the cabinet holding the doors shut from the inside with a metal pipe. I heard Mike pull on the doors and curse at us.

"Open this door Bella." Mike said angrily.

"Keep quiet." I whispered softly to Katie. She nodded to me and we moved further back in the cabinet.

"Open this door-" I heard Mike start to yell before I heard his muffled scream at the sounds of punches and bending metal.

"Bella? Katie? Where are you two?" I heard Edward call quietly.

I quickly moved away the metal pipe and crawled out, pulling Katie out with me. Right outside were Edward, Emmett and K-Lynn, who quickly brought us into their arms.

"Are you two okay?" K-Lynn asked. I nodded to her and relaxed into Edward's arms. "On the way over to the airport, Katie, you can tell us what happened."

"Okay." She breathed heavily.

"We'd better get down there, with all this commotion and its getting a lot later than we'd have liked to leave, and our plane leaves at eight-thirty and it's now a few past seven." Edward said.

"Okay, Em, throw that pile of crap into the cabinet and block the door." My brother nodded and threw it all in there, closing the door and placing a chair to lock it in place. He then ran back over to us as we all got into the elevator and quickly headed down to the truck.

"I'll drive!" K-Lynn said.

She hurried into the driver's seat and started the engine. The doors were already open and we could see a few people driving in and one or two driving out.

"Drive K-Lynn!" I shouted to her.

She slammed her foot on the gas peddle and the truck's tries screeched before the truck drove out of the hanger and I saw the wide blue sky above. After getting threw the long driveway, we saw the gates begin to close. We all gasped.

"Faster K-Lynn!" We all shouted. We heard the engine roar and the next thing we knew, the gates were closed behind us and we were out on the highway. We all cheered and K-Lynn grinned at her work as she drove down the road in the direction of the airport.

"Well now that the hard part is over, how about a little story time, as in Katie tell us what happened this morning that made you get caught." Emmett said.

"Em! Don't be so mean! I'm sure there was nothing she could do to prevent that from happening! Right Katie?" She nodded.

"Apparently Mike had over heard some of your talk of escape and heard the bit about me helping you guys. He was very stupid though because he wanted all the credit for himself for capturing all of us and went in alone, hoping he could bribe you guys with only me hostage and no weapon. He grabbed me just as I was heading out to meet you guys at about five-thirty." She said.

"Well, what really matters now is that we're all safe and almost free." I said.

"What do you mean by that Bells?" Ken asked.

"We're not truly free until we get on that plane and set off towards home." I explained to them.

"Well when we hit the airport, we'll make a run for it. It's just around the corner." K-Lynn said.

"Wait K-Lynn, their going to be looking for this truck. Since we're almost there, we'll park over in that parking lot next to us and we'll grab our stuff and run through that short line of trees and get into the airport. Em, do you think you can also get Angela's bag? It's going to be hard to run in her condition and with her stuff it might hurt the kid." My brother nodded as K-Lynn pulled into the small parking lot I pointed out and we grabbed the few bags we had and made a run for it through the trees.

We easily passed through the trees and saw the airport before us. We ran toward the front of the gate and hurried through the doors. We ran between the front desk and the baggage drop off.

"Edward, you and I will get the tickets, Emmett you and the others get the bags on the plane at the drop off." We all nodded and hurried to work, thankfully the line was not long and Edward and I were soon at the front.

"Eleven tickets under Cullen." He said to the woman at the desk. She fumbled through the purchased ahead tickets and pulled out ours and handed them to Edward.

"Enjoy you flight, sir." She said to him, not even acknowledging me. I rolled my eyes and followed Edward to where we met the others outside the baggage drop off.

"All of our bags are getting on, the head person over they just needs to see one of our tickets real quick to see what flight we're getting on." Alice said. Edward nodded and showed him one of the tickets and then came back to us.

"All set, now we better get through to our gate." He said.

Our group followed him until we reached the metal detectors and we all had to go through. It was pretty quick because we had all of our bags carry all of our stuff and take none of it with us, we might be bored, but we'd be free.

We soon got through, all of us being checked out and we headed over to our gate and waited outside with only about half an hour before departure.

"Do you think anyone besides Mike saw us leave, or knew that we were leaving?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know, love, but hopefully we'll be free of that worry when our flight is called." He replied.

"ATTENTION, DIRECT FLIGHT TO PORTLAND, MAINE; NOW BOARDING." Our group got up and quickly headed over to the gate, giving the lady our tickets and heading on board. I think we all let out a sigh of relief when we got into our seats.

"We're almost there, love." Edward said to me. "Only a little long, and then before you know it, we'll be home." I smiled at him and held his hand tightly as we waited for the announcement that would bring happiness to us all.

"May I have your attention please?" The flight attendant said at the front of the plane. "We are moments from departure and all seat belts now must be fastened and all electrical devices turned off. We will alert you all too when you may turn them back on for any kind of use. Thank you for flying with us."

I felt as if my heart was going to burst out of my chest in that moment. We were leaving. Finally leaving this place, not that England is horrible or anything, because I bet it's very nice, but I'm glad that we're free of that place we had to live and work in. It was then that I heard all of us breathe out a sigh of relief when I saw the door shut that led outside the plane, once it was shut, it couldn't be opened.

I heard the engines start up and we began to move, my grip on Edward's hand increased because of how happy I felt. Edward looked over at me, but saw me with tears of happiness in my eyes, and he smiled and kissed my cheek. I looked back over at the others, smiling. But when I looked at them, they were already fast asleep. We were all still tired from our early night and even earlier wake up call. That and none of us had breakfast; we'll just wait until we get home and get something to eat.

Home - now that's something I can't wait to see again.

_**Witch's Note:**_

_**Okay, now who guessed that Mike would do something horrible like that, or something stupid like that? Oh well, but they got out, and are on their way home! Isn't that great, after all the crap they've been through!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: Have you ever just randomly laughed at something that was not funny or in a totally quiet room by yourself?**_

_**Answer to My Question: It is something that is on my weekly 'to do' list. It just happens, and I keep laughing because of how stupid it feels and is to me, but it's still funny.**_

_**My Beta reader is back now! Jessica looked this chapter over for me (thank the lord for her) and I'm glad she's back, but she needed a bit of a break from life to get everything back in order. I will be putting it up from now on if she edited the chapter or not.**_

_**Halloween Witch**_


	12. We're Home

_Finding Love in the England Asylum_

_Chapter 12: We're Home_

I felt the plane shake beneath me and I was startled from my wonderful sleep. I half expected this to turn into the small room that the others and I were confined to, but we weren't, we were on the plane to Portland, Maine. I looked over at the others and saw that they were all still fast asleep. I gently shook Edward, whose head had fallen on my shoulder.

"Edward, we're home." I whispered happily. His eyes slowly opened and looked up at me.

"What did you say, love?" He asked.

"I said that we're home." I said to him.  
He shot up in his seat and looked past me to the window. Out there was our beautiful summer, fields filled with flowers, the winds blowing at a fast rate, and a few clouds in the sky. The wonderful, yet wacky weather in Maine.

"We'd better wake the others." He chuckled to me.

I nodded and turned around behind me and shook my brother, who was snoring loudly with Rose sleeping on his shoulder. His eyes opened slowly and looked at me tiredly. I pointed outside and he sprang awake, thus waking Rose as well.

"Pass the word along." I said to him.

He and Rose then proceeded to tell the others while Edward and I sat up in our seats and got ready to land. I could see that all the others were very excited to walk out of here as free people now. I felt the plane land and Edward and I impatiently waited for the stewardess to give us the okay to exit the plane.

"It is now safe for you to unbuckle your seatbelts. Please collect your belongings and we hope that you enjoyed your flight. Thank you for flying with us." The stewardess said over the intercom. I sprang up from my seat and jumped over Edward, jumping up and down as I waited for him and the others. He chuckled at my behavior and grabbed my hand to lead me off the plane.

The others soon followed after us as we exited the plane and headed down to the baggage claim to gather our bags. There were few people here as we picked up our bags and hurried out front where Edward's parents were supposed to be waiting for us. We placed our bags out on the sidewalk while we waited for them to come. Edward had shown me their pictures. Carlisle; his and Alice's father looked quite young for his age, he was blond and tall, much like Edward and Esme; Edward and Alice's mother was a middle sized woman in height and has wavy caramel hair. They looked beautiful, even in an old picture.

I was then pulled from my thoughts when Edward tapped my shoulder, pointing out to a Mercedes and an SUV that just came around the corner. I saw his eyes light up when the door opened and I saw his parents hurry out to bring him and Alice into hugs. The two of them then turned to us and gasped when they saw me and my still broken, yet healing face.

"You poor dear." Esme, Edward's mother said to me, slowly touching the side of my face. "Let's get you all back to our house; there are some people who want to see you. We'll talk on the way over."

The boys and K-lynn helped to get most of our stuff into the two vehicles and then Edward and I got into the SUV with Esme at the wheel, along with K-lynn, Ken, Angela, Ben, and Katie all with us. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice road in the Mercedes with her father. Esme started up the van and drove of into the day.

"So what really happened Edward, what did they do to you?" Esme asked. Edward then launched into our story of how everything was back in England and what happened to us, how we were all hurt and how we escaped.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for you all, if there was some way to prevent it..."

"Mom, you couldn't have known, Victoria and James fooled us all." Edward said, cutting off his mother. "What matters now is that we're home and safe from them, and you know now, and we can get back to our lives."

"Yes Edward, your right." She said. "I have lots of food for you all when you get back and hopefully some time for you all just to relax and get back into your lives." It was kinda quiet after that, due to that we arrived at their home almost exactly after the conversation ended. A mansion, that exactly where I pictured Edward would live, but I never expected it to be this big.

"This is where you live?" I gasped.

Edward eagerly nodded his head. "Would you like the grand tour?" He asked. I nodded my head, too surprised to speak words.

"I don't mean to interrupt," The two of us turned to see Carlisle, Edward's Dad next to us at our window. "But I would like to have a look at this young lady's face, it looks like it has been treated for properly, but I still would like to make sure that it's healing properly."

"Its no problem Dad, it would make all of us a lot better if you did look at her face." Edward said.

"And if you could, would you look at my fiancée's hand? She smashed a lamp in it and it's continuously bled." Ken asked.

"Of course, since your fiancée seems to be at a more critical state with her continuous bleeding, I'll look at her first. Edward, Alice, take your friends inside and get them settled in the extra rooms we have, I believe we just might have enough room, especially with some of you pairing up." Carlisle said. K-lynn and Ken followed him inside with their couple bags and we followed afterwards.

"I'm going to make some more food now that I see really how big some of you are, you're going to need more then I have cooked already." Esme said sweetly before heading into the house.

"Okay, grab your stuff guys; we're going to get you some rooms." Alice said, taking Jasper's hand and leading us into their amazing house. Edward and Alice led us up the first flight of stairs and we stopped in the hallway.

"Rose and Em, you guys get this first room on the left, Angela and Ben, across from them on the right. Down the hall on the left can be K-lynn and Ken's room and Katie you can have the room across from them on the far right, right before the stairs." The five of them quickly made their way into their rooms and gushed over the large space and beds. And I couldn't blame them, I mean, look at those rooms! They were so huge you could put a swimming pool in there. Okay, maybe I'm over reacting a bit, but they were still very large and beautiful rooms.

"I hope you two don't mind, but we thought that you two would like to stay in our rooms with us." Edward said to Jasper and I. I couldn't help but nod, it sounded perfect, plus, it's hard to sleep without him.

"I don't mind as long and you and your parents don't." Jasper said.

"They don't mind at all, Jazz." Alice said to him. "To be honest, they are too happy to care, and when they do, they still won't if that makes any sense."

"Not really." The three of us said.

"Mom and Dad know that we've found our other halves, as long as we're careful in what we do, they don't mind us doing this." She replied.

"Well, alright then. Let's go Alice." Jasper said, following her up the stairs.

"You don't mind do you, love?" Edward asked as we headed up the stairs after them.

"It's fine with me, Edward, plus, without you I'll never get any sleep." He chuckled at that and we turned to the first door on the right, right above Angela and Ben's room. His walls and carpet were green, the same shade as his eyes. It matched him perfectly, but at the same time, most of that color was blocked out because of all the music shelves surrounding the walls, and one bookcase. His bed was large enough to hold all of us and still leave some room for others. He had a great view of his backyard through large windows, which were also sliding doors that led onto a deck on our third floor.

"Wow." I said, it was about the only thing I could get to come out of my mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." He said. "We can wait on the unpacking; my father is probably waiting for us now to look at your face." I nodded and placed my bag on his bed and followed him up another flight of stairs to the forth floor and to the end of the hallway where there was a large room, the door was slightly open and I could here the groans of my cousin.

"Ouch!" I heard her yelp.

"Sorry K-lynn." I heard Carlisle say.

"It's alright, doc, you just caught me by surprise is all."

"Well its looks like your done now, but I'll be keeping an eye on you so that you don't reopen it again." He chuckled.

"Then you might want to have everyone keep an eye on her or else it will reopen too may times to count." I said as we opened the door.

"Ha, ha." My cousin said sarcastically.

"Perfect timing, Bella, and I'll keep those words in mind. Edward would you mind quickly showing these two to their room, I forgot on the way in." Carlisle said.

"Sure, Dad, be right back, love." Edward quickly headed out the door with my cousin and her fiancée right behind him.

"So you're the one who caught my boy's heart." He said after they were gone, beginning his work on checking the side of my face.

"I guess you could say that." I blushed. "Your son just stood out among everyone else that I've ever seen, and at times when I see him, I feel this pull towards him. I really do care for him, and I would never do anything that would hold back his life or what he wants in any way."

"I knew when I saw you that my son deeply cared for you, and even only knowing you for a few short minutes and talking with him over the phone about you, I still know that you are a caring person no matter what, and will look out for my son."

"It doesn't bother you at all that I've only know him for a few short weeks and we love each other?" I asked.

"Love cannot be judged by time, love can happen at any given time and be strong at any time, I can't judge you or else I would doubt my own life. I was once in the same shoes that you were; minus all this drama you had to deal with. I fell in love with my wife Esme at the same age you did, and we were married in under a year after that, before I had even gone to college. And I trust you and Edward to make the right decisions."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No, thank you. I've never seen my son so happy in his life; you made him more alive then ever. So thank you Bella. Now let's look at that face of yours." He said reaching for the bandages on my face. I closed my eyes as I felt him pull them off and carefully moved about my wound. "Hmm." He murmured. He did this a few more times until he deemed my face was healing correctly and that I could leave. He rebandaged my face and sat back in his chair. "It looks to be healing well, I'll just check it every few days or so until your face is healed."

"Thanks Carlisle." It was then that Edward walked through the door.

"Come on, love, I'll help you get unpacked." He said, holding his hand out to me. I took it eagerly and followed him out of his Dad's office. He led me back down to the third floor and into his room where my one case was on his bed.

"I've already unpacked most of my stuff, and I made some room for you, since I knew you all would be staying here for a while." I smiled at him and nodded. I grabbed the few things I had in my suit case and put them into Edward's closet. It was quiet large, and even after I put away all my things there was still larges amounts of room.

"Edward?" I called to him where he was laying on his bed, watching me. He looked up at me. "Your mother said that there were people who wanted to see us. What did she mean by that?"

He smiled at me. "Some of your family's that did care and wanted to come and see you all. I know for a fact that your father is on his way and your grandfather is going to be here in a bit."

"How soon?" I questioned.

"Not very long, a few short minutes." It was then that I heard my cousin's high pitched scream echo throughout the house. Edward and I jumped and ran down to the ground floor to see my grandfather twirling my cousin in his arms in the air.

"I missed you Papa!" She cried when he placed her back down on the ground.

"I missed you two, doll." He said. I looked at my grandfather who I had not seen in months. His soft white hair was short and barely hung in front of his eyes, which were an icy blue. Even at the late age of fifty-four, he was still just as strong as he was years ago; the muscles showing through his shirt.

"Pops!" Emmett called, giving him a man hug.

"Em! God bud, did you get even bigger since the last time I saw you?" Papa asked him.

"Nah. It's just your imagination. I guess old age is finally getting to ya old timer."

"Ha-ha. You better watch yourself Em, or you might hurt yourself."

"How Pops? You're like a hundred years old and I'm like twenty, I'd like to see what you can do." It was then that I watched my fifty-four year old grandfather take down my brother at ease. My grandfather sat on top of my brother as he squirmed underneath. We all laughed at the scene before us.

"What was that about old age bud?" Papa asked him.

"Ugg, you win old man. But next time, your mine." Such an Emmett thing to say. I watched as my grandfather accepted his answer and got of him and helped him off the ground.

"You really should be careful Em, next time he really might hurt you, and I'm not going to stop it either." I said, walking into the living room.

"You're no fun Bells." He whined.

"There's my Bells, oh how I missed you. And what happened to your face?" My grandfather said, taking me into his arms. I snuggled into them and looked up at him.

"Some idiot that had us all fooled back in England got my face really good with some kind of metal covered hand, its fine now, its been healing, and should be done by mid month." I told him. He smiled softly at me and tossed me around the room as he had done to K-lynn just a minute ago. When he set me down, I had no balance at all in my body and fell; luckily Edward caught me before my broken face met up with its old friend.

"Let's set you down, love." Edward said. I nodded dizzily and he placed me on the black leather chair in the corner of the living room.

"Sorry Bells, I got a little over excited and forgot about your balance problem." Papa said. I shrugged it off and smiled at him. He hadn't changed one bit.

"Papa, how are Mom, Dad and Kevin coming along?" My cousin asked quietly.

"Your parents… not much different then before. They still won't speak to me about the fact of you, so my guess is they still don't approve, I'm sorry K-lynn, Ken." He said. My cousin looked down in sadness. "But it's not the same with Kevin." She perked up. "Kevin is so happy; he volunteered to help with the wedding, as long as there was no pink." We all laughed my family and even everyone else.

"That so sounds like my brother." K-lynn said. "Its one of the few things we agree on, no pink and no foul. If there is pink, prepare for a fight!" Alice went silent at that.

"You don't like pink?" She asked.

"Not in the slightest." My cousin said. "Other people are welcome to love it, like it, wear it, but I will not wear any pink or have it to save my soul."

"It's true." My brother said laughing. "One year, we dared K-lynn to wear pink for an entire day, and she flipped out so bad, I saw my life flash before my eyes before she put me in the hospital. That girl can kick ass, and don't you forget it!"

"Anyway, what are you kids going to do for the rest of this summer?" Carlisle asked us. We all looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess enjoy our summer." I said.

"Well… that and plan Ken and my wedding along with Angela and Ben's, because I'm pretty sure that we all want to be married before college." K-lynn said. "And we need to go with Angela over to the doc's soon to check up on the b.a.b.y." She spelled out.

"We'll do that in a couple days. And we'll get started on the wedding tomorrow." Rose said. "For now, let's just rest a bit, not work, and get used to the fact that we're free."

"I like the sound of that!" My brother yelled. "Come on, Rosie! Lets head outside and look under those hoods!" Before Rose got a chance to answer, she got thrown over Emmett's shoulder and he ran outside with her screaming for him to put her down.

"Emmett sure hasn't changed." Papa said.

"No, he hasn't." Ken, K-lynn and I all said at the same moment, then burst out laughing. Later on we ate all together as a family would, and made a giant mess that we had to clean up. Since it had gotten late we all headed up to our rooms. Papa was staying in the other guest room on the third floor with us across from Carlisle and Esme's room.

"See you in the morning kids." Papa said. "By the way, Bell, your father is going to be here in the morning, just so you have something to look forward to in the morning." I smiled and nodded to him, following Edward to bed. We quickly changed, him in the bedroom and me in the bathroom. Once I was done in there, we switched and he went into the bathroom and crawled into his bed, it smelled so much like him. Before I even knew if he had joined me in his bed, I had fallen asleep.

**Witch's Note:**

**They are HOME! Awesome, right? Oh yeah, but what kind of drama do you think will come from this? Will the angry, stupid parents come and ruin everything; I guess we have to find out!**

**Question of the Chapter: What kind of animal would you like to have as a pet and what would you name it, or them (it can be more then one!)**

**My Answer to the Question: I would like a Golden Lab and call her Sunset (female) and I would also get a Black Lab and call her Midnight (also female). **

**Review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


End file.
